Vidas paralelas
by Nimbusmind
Summary: Viven en opuestos lados del mundo, dos versiones de la misma historia, "¿sabes por qué alejamos a Maka de ti?", "Por que intenté matarla…"... el destino (y uno que otro "incidente") ha roto esta historia, la casualidad la volverá a unir... "quizás" ... SxM
1. Chapter 1

Hola! ñ.ñ bueno, aquí estoy, llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo publicar algo, me ha sido un poco complicado entender la página pero, me siento triunfadora, (después de 2 videos tutoriales, y preguntar en varios foros -patético, ¿No? bueno, así me siento-) ...ahora...

¡Suerte!

* * *

POV (Soul)

¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?, un día, 3 semanas, 5 años... no lo recuerdo, y sinceramente poco me importa, sin ti ya nada tiene sentido, te fuiste, no has regresado, y ya empiezo a perder mis esperanzas, he tratado de salir adelante, y aquí estoy, cada día voy un poco mejor, no digo que tu partida no duele, tampoco niego extrañarte, es solo que creo, que ha sido suficiente, suficiente de sufrir, suficiente de llorar, suficiente de lamentar tu ausencia, ahora sé que no gano nada con eso, si al fin y al cabo no regresarás, jamás estarás a mi lado de nuevo.

Jamás me abrazarás ni me protegerás... de Asura, de Arachne, de Medusa, de Stein... de mi mismo, ¿por qué? ¿por qué tuvo que pasar esto?

Kid dice que estoy curado, que cada pedazo de locura que había en mi ha sido retirado, que no volverá a pasar, pero, he decidido que jamás volveré a trabajar para el Shibusen, no pienso volver a trabajar como arma, ni quiero ver como alguien muere por mis manos (navajas) otra vez, ya soy una Death Scythe, no puedo aspirar nada mejor en ese aspecto, pero no trabajaré para Shinigami, le dejaré el puesto a tu padre... él también está bastante mal, pero... al menos él no tiene la culpa cargada en su espalda, y, él en un momento, llegó a decir que "Ya se lo esperaba", que por mi culpa estés lejos, muy lejos, en un lugar al que no me es posible llegar, ¿y sabes qué es lo peor? jamás podré salir de Death City, Shinigami dice que es por mi propia seguridad, bajo el resguardo de su alma estoy a salvo, sin embargo, no se sabe que podría pasarme si salgo de ese área, podría ser que los restos de locura que aún se encuentran en el mundo me afecten, y teniendo yo antecedentes, sea más vulnerable ¿puedes creerlo?

Estoy atado a esta ciudad por siempre, esta loca e incoherente ciudad, claro, tendré a todos los chicos aquí, pero... sin ti sería lo mismo que estar solo, el departamento es enorme para mi (pero tranquila, no lo dejaré jamás, ese lugar es parte de mi, de nosotros...), Blair ya no vive conmigo, se mudó con el pescadero, jeh, creo que nadie se lo esperaba, pero todos (incluso él) saben que sólo es por su oficio, pero ey, un hombre cincuentón y soltero no podía negarse la oportunidad de tener una mujer con el cuerpo de Blair, y bueno, mientras ella tenga su pescado, ¿a quién le importa?, que esos 2 sean felices a su manera, ellos que pueden, que lo disfruten, en cambio yo...

Desde que te fuiste no he vuelto a reír realmente, mis sonrisas son desde hace un tiempo inexpresivas e indiferentes, FALSAS, sí, esa es la palabra, llevo demasiado tiempo sin reír sinceramente, la felicidad no es algo que me haya visitado desde que ya no estás, al parecer te la llevaste contigo, pero tranquila, estaré bien, voy a mejorar, y aunque no creo volver a ser el mismo de antes, quizá el cambio sea para mejor, (bueno, considerando que ya no puedo empeorar, pues...), tal vez me vuelva más fuerte, quizá sepa sobrellevar mejor la relación con las personas... no lo sé, algo bueno tengo que sacar de esto ¿no crees?, no puedo vivir siempre escondido.

Desde que no estás los chicos han venido a verme, casi cada semana, todos están muy ocupados con el Shibusen, pero... se dan el tiempo para visitarme... me siento un poco patético, pero descuida, ellos han notado mi mejoría... con el pasar del tiempo he sabido dejar atrás este tema (aclaro, no dije "superar"). Aún me cuesta mucho hablar de ti con alguien más, pero Stein insiste en que es mejor de esa manera, que recordar lo que pasó solo me hace peor en batalla,

Sin embrago, Kid me obligó a visitar a un psicólogo, dice que es lo mejor para mi salud... ¡ajá!, y yo soy el loco que no puede ver algo asimétrico por que lo destruye, dejé de ir hace un tiempo, era demasiado estúpido que Kid intentara pagarlo por mi por que según él, con el sueldo que recibía yo como Death Scythe "retirada" no alcanzaba para mucho, tú dirías, "¿qué tiene de malo? Kid es tu amigo, y sólo quiere ayudar" pero ¡oye!, él debería saber que mi familia es gente de dinero, y que yo no tendría ningún problema en pagar el dichoso psicólogo, pero... no, me siento mejor sin hablar del tema, sé que podré superarlo yo sólo, y aunque suene extraño, prefiero seguir en consejo de Stein, que ese supone que es médico, a hacerle caso al rarito de Kid.

¿Sabes?, hace un tiempo ya que decir "estoy bien", ha comenzado a ser más un trabajo de auto-convencimiento, que afirmación verdadera.

Ayer, fui a buscar a Black para jugar un rato, ¿me creerías si te dijera que estaba llorando? sí, como lo oyes, "el gran Dios del nuevo mundo" llorando, es la primera vez que lo veo tan débil, tan indefenso, resulta que Tsubaki y él habían tenido una discusión por la mala calidad de sus técnicas ninja, ella comentó el tema con delicadeza (ya conoces a Tsubaki), pero como siempre mi amigo exageró todo y terminaron peleados, Tsubaki salió a dar un paseo para despejarse, pero tardó un poco más de lo usual, y cuando Black y yo comenzamos a preocuparnos por ella, salimos a buscarla por las calles cercanas a su departamento, la encontramos platicando con el joven de la panadería, y por primera vez, vi al siempre egocéntrico de mi amigo celoso... ¡Sí, Celoso! ¿era obvio no?, es evidente que él y Tsubaki se quieren desde hace mucho tiempo, después de ver que estaba bien, Black y yo regresamos a su apartamento, me sorprendió que el chico no armara un escándalo por lo que había visto, pero estaba seguro de que no dejaría el tema sin resolver, seguramente iría después a "hablar" con el chico de la panadería, para decirle que deje en paz a su arma... si yo hubiera hecho algo por ti... quizá ahora estarías aquí conmigo, y no al otro lado del mundo, pero al final, ¿qué más da?, lloriqueando no lo voy a remediar, sólo me haría más daño... ¿cierto? sé que eso dirías...

Y bueno, para terminar con lo Black, ojalá algún día tenga el valor de decirle a Tsubaki lo que siente... él puede...

Ahora, me he decidido mejorar, no quiero estar a merced de mis auto-reproches, yo puedo mejorar, lo sé, los chicos cool no se dejan vencer, no pienses jamás que te he olvidado, jamás lo haré, es sólo que, no quiero vivir estancado...

* * *

Hola! de nuevo, mi nombre es Mitzi, digánme Mitt, espero disfruten esta historia, y bien, a nadie le gustan las críticas, hay que admitir, pero, aún así, las aceptaré, ¡vamos! háganlas, así mejoraré, si tienen alguna sugerencia, o consejo, bueno, estoy a su disposición, esto es como un prólog(uit)o, serán 2 prólogos, después de eso, viene la historia, ¿alguna duda? (¡review!, o PM, lo que prefieran(los reviews se ven más lindos en la historia ;D))... hasta luego ! *..*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no es mío (es de un señor, Atshusi Okhubo, que nos ha regalado tan "peculiar" historia, y claro, los personajes tampoco son de mi autoría).Es obvio que no es mío, vamos, sólo lean lo de abajo, y verán mi falta de práctica...(no lo había puesto en el 1°, perdón).

* * *

Hola! ñ.ñ bueno, aquí me tienen otra vez, éste es el 2° prólogo, esta vez está desde el punto de vista Maka, no lo expliqué la vez pasada, pero el anterior, estaba desde el "Soul POV" este, bueno, no sé como explicarlo, es como una personalidad en la mente de Maka, como el diablillo de Soul, como la versión niña de Chrona (la del desierto), una unión de estos dos, algo parecido. Perdón por no explicarlo bien.

Ah, Maka No está muerta, como quizás pudo haberse entendido en el cap. pasado, perdón, yo sé que está melancólico y todo, pero no está muerta. Sólo está "léjos", "del otro lado del mundo".

Aclaraciones para este capítulo:

|cita|

"pensamientos"

**-**_Diálogo_ (en este caso, hay dos, los del "demoniecito" de Maka)

-**Diálogo** (las de Maka como tal)

**Es como la narración de los hechos, pero desde un punto de vista de "dios"**, como yo le digo, ese que todo lo ve, y todo lo oye (teman, los observa hasta en el baño O.o)

...ahora...

¡Suerte!

* * *

POV: "Maka"

|Antes de dejar este mundo, fue víctima de las más crueles torturas, atormentada por los peores demonios|, _"eso dirá tu obituario"._

-_Curioso el texto este, hagámoslo un poco mejor ¿te parece? ¿No? ¡vamos pues!, que a nadie le importa tu opinión: "[...] demonios, y sobre todo, por aquel engendro de tu mente"- ¿Me ignoras! ¡inténtalo si puedes!_

-_¡Já!... |aquel engendro de tu mente| Esa niña que llora día enteros, quejándose de la oscuridad de la mente en la que vive encerrada, la tuya, sí, lo sabes. Siempre llorando, siempre molestando, tú la odiabas, querías deshacerte de ella, y al final... fue al revés. ¿cierto?_

**"Niña suicida" **_piensas tú de ella, deprimida de sol a sol, sólo alegre por la noche, cuando podía hacer de las suyas en tus sueños. Los estragos al despertar eran incontables, remordimientos, reproches y, además, recuerdos de las cosas que hiciste alguna vez, revelando la verdad de tu vida:_

**-Soy una horrible persona-** _aseguras al despertar, luchar por ser mejor es lo que tratas todos los días, no te funciona ¿cierto?, sigues siendo escoria. Evitar que la gente pase lo que tú para lograr gente buena, no como tú, tú eres horrible ¿recuerdas?_

-**El mundo no necesita más gente así, suficiente podrido está, corrijo, la gente, la gente está mal, como yo, el mundo no tiene la culpa, aquí sobro yo-**

_"_Tienes razón_"...-¿Acaso no me estabas ignorando?-_

-**...**-

-_La niña llora...llora mucho, pero... ¿qué más da?, está encerrada, nadie la oye, ¡que llore lo que quiera!, sabe leer, y tiene libros ¿no?, ¡que se entretenga!- _"y así lo ha hecho por años... así se mantiene viva"_ -Su único desahogo es leer, ¿porqué?, bueno, los libros le cuentan historias, la llevan a un mundo que no vive, un mundo mejor, |Un mundo feliz|- _"Irónico que jamás hayas terminado de leer ese libro, quizá nos hubiera servido de algo."

_La niña no vive su vida, esa no le gusta "le asusta"_ _ella vive la de cualquiera, del que se le pase enfrente, "seguro es mejor que la mía" piensa la niña._

-_Sí, por que ella piensa, no es tonta._

-**Lo sé**-

_Los libros son su refugio... son vidas infinitas, puede ser desde una piedra, hasta el caballero principal, la piedra le gusta más... y en los libros, |Segismundo| es el que más le gusta, se identifica, |Hamlet| _"Te cae mal"_ a ella le gusta "patético niño mimado, pero |Romeo y Julieta| son aún más patéticos, esos sí no tienen cerebro, y si tenían lo perdieron...¡tenían una buena vida! aunque al final, murieron por amor...¿poético? ¡NO! mediocre.. sí, eso, morir por amor no tiene sentido, es mejor luchar por él que perder todo contra |__Hades|",-¿La escuchas?, es la mente de la niña-_

-Ironías en su mente, así es esta niña. _-_"¿O era?, sí, ERA."_- Hades, ¡Bendito Dios!, ahora tú, no la niña, o... sí, la niña, pero no la de tu mente, la real, la que vive fuera- *1_

**-"La que no huye"**.

-_Sí, esa, la que lucha con la realidad, TU, ¡sí, TU!, e ibas ganando_

**-"¿Ganando?"**

-_Sí, ganando, pelear con la realidad no es tan malo, mala es la fantasía, el mundo de tu mente, "Tu mundo"_

-**Maldito mundo podrido**-

-_Ni en tu mente lograste uno mejor, de prueba está la niña loca de los libros. Pero ahora... ¡a la mierda todo!, que ya nada importa, la cascada roja que corre por tus dedos lo comprueba, se desliza creando un río de un delicioso color borgoña, fluido brillante el que brota de tus venas, símbolo de vida... pero vamos, que en este contexto le toca la muerte ¿no?... _

_-¡Mira!, el último gramo de vida corre burlesco por tu mejilla, lo sientes, lo sé, curioso el líquido este, nace en los ojos, la ventana del alma, recorre el rostro, expresiones de alegría -falsa- ahogadas ahora en ese mar, y muere en los labios, exponente de la sensualidad, del amor, del romance- _

_-_"¿romance?, ¿amor?, ya dije, es patético morir por eso, y morir es fácil, vivir es lo complicado."_ -¿En serio?, ¿serás tan cobarde para salir corriendo del juego de la vida?..._

**Se levanta, se limpia las lágrimas, ignora las voces de su mente -a esa niña hija del demonio, y también a la otra voz, esa no le cae tan mal, pero tampoco ayuda- y se cubre las heridas, deteniendo la fuente color rojo que forman sus venas.**

-_Lo has logrado, te has detenido de nuevo, ¿cuánto tiempo falta para la próxima vez? ¿cuánto tiempo necesitas para darte cuenta de que no escaparás?, la niña no se ha ido, sigue ahí, gritando, llorando... _-**"Leyendo"-**

-_Ignorarla no funciona, ya lo hemos comprobado, no escaparás..._

-**¡¿Te puedes callar?! **

-"Me gritas, ¡¿me gritas?!"_- No, no quiero callarme, y no me puedes obligar. Yo gano, yo siempre gano. Tú sabes que es verdad, la niña está ahí, jamás se fue-_"y al final, no ERA"_ yo también la escucho._

_Mira, ahí sigue la navaja... podrías deshacerte de la niña... no es tan complicado..., tú sabes, sólo un corte más... una delicada caricia de la navaja... tú sabes que lo deseas... está bien, vámonos, tú y yo (y la niña, claro) sabemos que regresaremos aquí, a lo mismo, pero... la próxima vez no te escaparás... yo lo sé, lo juro... él vendrá por ti... ella y yo lo sabemos... TÚ lo sabes._

* * *

Hola! de nuevo, jaja ¿raro?, si, creo, emhh, bueno, aquí tanto los pensamientos de Maka como los del "otro personaje", son escuchados tanto por Maka como por el "otro personaje".. ok, revuelto, talvez, pero, bueno, si no entienden algo, (¿dudas?) repito: ¡review! (o PM, lo que prefieran, pero.. el review se ve más bonito :3)

bueno, por cierto, le decía al 2° review de mi vida! (**robinevans**) que, cuando escribes algo, y alguien se toma la molestia de comentarlo WOW te hacen super feliz!, y que si todos lo autores sienten tan bonito cuando dejas un review, lo haré mucho más seguido!, (quizá en cada historia que lea *w*)

*1: bueno, son personajes muy conocidos, pero al igual que el anime (y manga), No son mios, "Un mundo feliz", (Aldous Huxley), "Segismundo" (Calderón de la Barca, "La vida es sueño"), "Hamlet, Romeo, Julieta" (Shakespeare, los libros llevan el nombre de sus protagonistas), "Hades", bueno, él es un Dios griego, por si alguien no lo sabía. ^^

Un enorme agradecimiento a esos reviews recibidos! :3

sois adorables!

jeje bueno, eso es todo ...¡hasta luego!... *..*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no es mío (es de un señor, Atshusi Okhubo, que nos ha regalado tan "peculiar" historia, y claro, los personajes tampoco son de mi autoría).

* * *

Aaa, me supongo que ya muchos leyeron el manga 110 de Soul Eater... ¿no?, bueno, y ¡¿qué esperan¡?, no quiero decir nada por los que no lo hayan leído, pero WOW! Está genial…. Y bueno, en la última página hay una sorpresita (Soul no llegó a tiempo) jaja sólo eso diré (que igual no es mucho)… bueno, ahora sí:

Hola! ñ.ñ de nuevo yo! Jeje bueno, aquí está el 3° cap… he estado algo ocupada y bueh!, no tengo mucho tiempo, lo sé, apenas voy empezando, y ya tengo retrasos, lo sé, no tengo perdón de Dios, pero… bueno, aquí está el cap, emhh actualizaré cada semana, así me da tiempo de escribir, editar, y releer hasta el cansancio, además de adelantar un poco, los caps pasados los puse rápido porque ya los tenía escritos, pero he tenido algunas dificultades con estos y pfft! Espero no decepcionar a nadie, eso es feo… gracias por esperar. El POV en este cap es de "Dios", como ya dije antes, ese que todo lo ve, y todo lo oye (sí, en el baño también), así le digo yo, no es para ofender a nadie, es solo que así me lo imagino. Se puede interpretar también como POV general.

…ahora…

¡Suerte!

* * *

.

.

.

_"Life goes on, gets so heavy_

_The wheel breaks the butterfly"_

_("Paradise", Coldplay)_

POV ("Dios")

Llueve, es Junio, siempre llueve en Junio, pero hoy, es especial, es como si se quisiera hacer una atmósfera nostálgica… y se logra. Las gotas golpean con fuerza en el vidrio de la ventana, una habitación color miel, con dibujos de estrellas en el techo, "Es el cuarto de una niña", pensó Maka cuando Asuza le mostró el lugar, pero le gusta, le recuerda a "alguien" (reforzó las estrellas con pintura fluorescente para que se vieran en la noche), para acompañar, dibujó una franja de flores rojas (camelias, dijo que eran) en el medio de la pared y el techo, dividiendo "simétricamente" la habitación, en su almohada bordó tres rayas blancas en la mitad de la tela negra, "le da un toque especial" pensó, manchas de 2 diferentes tonos de azul adornaban la tela del edredón, y en la falda del mismo, unos pequeños salientes de color amarillo claro, y otro un poco más oscuro, intercalados hacían de adorno, las sábanas, color gris (con costuras, a modo de "cicatrices") no quedaban con la colcha, pero no le importaba; en la puerta, debajo del grabado de su nombre, estaba el pequeño emblema de la chaqueta favorita de su compañero, esa "alma" naranja, lo hace más personal, la alegra, le recuerda su pasado.

—Maka, ya está el desayuno, te lo dejo abajo, me voy a trabajar, regreso tarde, hay una misión en Malasia— Anunció Asuza desde la puerta de la habitación. "Siempre regresas tarde" piensa la chica, removiéndose en la cama, dejando lucir debajo de la colcha un mechón de su peculiar tono de cabello. – Ten cuidado, Hero vuelve mañana del campamento. Adiós –Dijo antes de salir de la casa, Maka no se movió de su lugar hasta saber que estaba totalmente sola, no quería que la vieran, su camisón estaba lleno de sangre de la noche pasada, las vendas no habían amortiguado del todo la hemorragia, también debía lavar el baño de su habitación, aparte de sus deberes cotidianos. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Haciendo acopio de esfuerzo, se levantó, desayunó, e hizo casi todas las cosas pendientes, aún no lavaba las sábanas, ya era tarde, pero Asuza le había dicho que no regresaría temprano, así que no tenía que preocuparse de que alguien viera las manchas de sangre.

El día transcurrió en silencio, salió un par de veces a la tienda, el jabón se había terminado, y cuando quiso prepararse un café, se dio cuenta de que no había azúcar, y bueno, la parte de "pedir azúcar al vecino/a" no era su estilo, prefirió ir de nuevo a la tienda, estaba lloviendo, no muy fuerte, pero llevaba lloviendo desde la noche del día pasado sin parar; se mojó los zapatos, aún si llevaba impermeable y paraguas, (algo exagerado, sí, pero tenía frío). Había puesto música mientras hacía las labores, sólo para distraerse, no quería estar en silencio, se sentía sola, al terminar, tomó un baño, y se fue a dormir.

—Dormir temprano, en domingo, ¿qué te está pasando? Maka, tú no eres así— se dijo a sí misma y se aproximó al pequeño librero de su habitación, tomó uno al azar, y comenzó a leerlo, sin darse cuenta, dieron las 3 de la mañana del día siguiente, Azusa aún no llegaba, y no sabía si tomarlo como algo normal, o preocuparse, pensó que debía tomarse esto tranquilamente, Malasia no está tan cerca, y seguramente entre reconocimiento y demás, no había terminado la misión, aún con ese razonamiento, se había encariñado con su estricta tutora, y para relajarse, le mandó un mensaje de texto, eso la tranquilizó.

—Ahora puedo dormir bien— se dijo.

—_Si a eso se le puede llamar dormir_— le contestó una voz en su mente.

—Con eso me conformo— replicó antes de caer rendida.

—_Si tú lo dices…_

Así fue todo el día, hablaba sola aparentemente, pero esa voz, siempre estaba ahí, era como su conciencia, una muy agresiva, hostil, no le decía que era bueno y que no, le decía que ella era mala, recalcaba todos sus errores, y, mientras lavaba las sábanas, su camisón y las vendas, la voz no se callaba, decía algo como: "vamos, termina el trabajo, tú sabes que lo deseas, sin Él tu vida no tiene sentido, ¿cierto?". Ella lo ignoró, no del todo, pero lo intentó.

Ahora en sus sueños sonaban las risas infernales de la niña, no está segura de sí es una secuela de la sangre negra, sólo sabe que, definitivamente el diablillo rojo de Soul era un poco más agradable, al menos él ponía música de fondo, no llanto, ni gritos; a veces la niña leía en voz alta, ¿o es sólo que escucha hasta sus pensamientos?, no lo sabe, sólo entiende que son los mismos libros que ella leyó alguna vez, poesía, incluso algunos manuales sobre las almas, algún libro sobre la historia de Shibusen, como recuerdos, pero con una voz chirriante y molesta. Ya estaba acostumbrada, llevaba medio año así. Era normal para ella.

Como también era normal comprar una navaja de costura cada mes, "el filo se gasta muy rápido; la sangre la oxida; es más fácil con ellas que con un cúter; cuando está nueva, basta con deslizarla suavemente, a veces no duele, sólo vez el hilillo de sangre correr." Esos eran sus argumentos cada vez que se preguntaba por su extraño hábito, siempre que iba a la mercería por una nueva navaja, pero se auto-justificaba la -innecesaria- necesidad.

—Maka… Maka, ya regresé, ¿irás a rehabilitación?, ¿quieres que te acompañe?, ¿te sientes bien?, estás pálida, vamos a desayunar, Azusa te dejó cereal con galletas y frutas, te acompañaré a desayunar, vamos, se hace tarde, tenemos que llegar al hospital rápido—"Azusa regresó ya", pensó ella en respuesta.

Rubio, ojos azules, perforaciones, algo afeminado, pero gentil, obstinado cuando se siente intimidado, pero buena persona, así era Hero, lo descubrió cuando ambos fueron llevados a esa residencia, la trataba como una hermana pequeña, se preocupaba por ella, la cuidaba, y hasta la celaba, la quería, y ella había aprendido a quererlo también, después de un tiempo, se había acostumbrado bastante a su presencia, y su forma de ser, era divertido estar con él, siempre activo, siempre alegre, la contagiaba.

—Hero, ¿podrías quitarte de encima?, me lastimas— dijo tratando de empujarlo, él estaba subido en su cama, sacudiéndola, tratando de despertarla

—¿Qué Maka, te pongo nerviosa?—dijo mientras recorría con sus manos el cuerpo de la chica, sin medir sus movimientos llegó a sus pechos, enrojeciendo de inmediato, y cayendo al piso mientras reía nervioso—¡Los siento, lo siento, lo siento, no creí llegar!, ¡perdón!—la chica sólo respondió con una risita un tanto peculiar, y, tomando el libro que había estado leyendo en la madrugada, le dio una muestra ejemplar de su golpe especial.

—Maka-chop— susurró mientras salía de la cama, y se cambiaba la ropa, el chico estaba inconsciente, por lo que no se preocupó de que la viera. Al terminar, lo despertó y fueron hacia la cocina.

—Y bien, ¿qué quieres que hagamos hoy?—dijo ella mientras se preparaba el cereal, Asuza le había dejado los ingredientes en la mesa, ya que, si lo preparaba, y lo dejaba hasta que Maka bajara, se humedecería, y Maka odiaba el cereal remojado, le gustaba crujiente. Al terminar de añadir la leche, comentó—¿Irás conmigo al hospital?, sabes que no me gusta ir sola, preferiría ir mil veces antes con Stein a ver las caras indiferentes y aburridas de estos doctores. Stein daba miedo, pero no te dormía, no aguanto estar en silencio tanto tiempo, son tan impersonales. —Debía tomar terapia para trabajar sus músculos cada 2 semanas, aparte de tener que trotar cada mañana—No los soporto.

—¿Quieres recuperar tu condición física o no?—Contestó el chico antes de tomar el cartón de leche para terminarse el contenido.

—Yo no me quejo de los ejercicios, estos son demasiado fáciles a comparación de lo que entrenaba en Shibusen, el problema son los doctores, no los soporto, ni si quiera saludan, sólo te dicen que hacer, como si todo fuera mecánico, siempre tan rutinarios, me fastidian, aparte…—se detuvo para tomar una cucharada de cereal—¿ubicas al doctor Miroku?—preguntó levantando la mirada hacia Hero—ese hombre siempre quiere manosearme mientras me da la terapia—contestó cuando terminó de masticar, poniendo una expresión de repulsión al pensar en el mencionado doctor—lo odio—aseguró antes de levantarse para lavar su plato.

—Bueno, Maka, no lo puedes culpar, ya no eres la niña plana de hace unos años, ahora eres toda una mujer—"Una mujer plana" pensó mientras recordaba lo ocurrido en la mañana y soltaba una risita.

Si bien era cierto que ya no era plana a comparación de su figura de un tiempo atrás, tomando como referencia a las mujeres de su edad, seguía sin tener atractivo (superior) alguno -porque vamos, pueden decir lo que quieran de sus pechos, pero de sus caderas no hay queja- así es, pues, que Maka sigue siendo tan plana a comparación de las otras mujeres, que da pena, por eso dejó de usar su ropa tan ajustada, además de que no iba a vivir siempre con el mismo modelito, tenía que cambiar un poco de apariencia, era un cambio sencillo, la falda era casi la misma, plisada, y corta, pero en la parte superior, usaba camisetas, y sudaderas que, además de abrigarla, la cubren de esas miradas indiscretas que buscan en su busto el mismo volumen que en sus caderas.

Al escuchar el comentario, la chica sólo atino a mirarlo con recelo.

—Vamos, no me mires así, lo comprobé hace un rato, tu cuerpo ya no es el de una niña—trató de suavizar la situación—¿ya terminaste? Vamos, se hace tarde, sólo faltan 2 sesiones, y podrás volver a tu entrenamiento normal, y si sigues faltando, tendrás que esperar más, o quizás hasta te cambien la terapia—Maka no supo si tomarse eso como un regaño, o un comentario cualquiera, después de todo, tenía razón, pero la amenaza del final, le molestó.

—Ya sé Hero, ya sé, no necesitas regañarme— no escuchó respuesta, se encaminó al baño para lavarse los dientes, al terminar, tomó un abrigo, y salieron cerrando la casa.

Siguieron el camino en silencio hasta el lugar donde se tomaba el camión hacia el hospital—¿Cómo estuvo el campamento, viste a alguien conocido? Quizás…—Preguntó esperanzada, sólo quería escuchar su nombre, sólo eso, el chico negó con la cabeza, no parecía querer mencionarlo—Vamos Hero, sólo dime si lo viste—pidió tomándolo del brazo.

—No Maka, no lo vi—dirigió una mirada de reproche— y sabes que te tienen prohibido tratar de saber de él, además—suavizó el tono—¿cómo esperas que lo encuentre en un campamento de entrenamiento para técnicos?—la chica suspiró, no sabía nada de él desde hacía casi un año, le hacía falta, lo necesitaba, sin saberlo se había vuelto dependiente de su compañero, se había acostumbrado demasiado a su presencia en su vida, siempre ahí, siempre cerca, dejarlo así fue demasiado brusco, no había tenido noticias de él, no sabía si él estaba enterado de su situación, pero le gustaba pensar que él estaba bien, que había dejado atrás su abandono, y que seguía adelante con su vida como ella lo intentaba—Maka, el autobús, apresúrate—sintió un ligero tirón en su mano, se había perdido en su mente de nuevo, debía dejar de hacer eso.

—¿Eh?, sí, voy—

Subieron al autobús, el chico pagó los pasajes, ya era costumbre, cada quien tomó su asiento, Maka-ventana, Hero-pasillo, siempre era así cuando iban al hospital, cambiaban cuando el chico quería ver el paisaje, pero hoy no, hoy iban a terapia, nada fuera de lo común, natación, algo parecido a "aerobics", y jugaban con una "pelotota", como decía él, para Maka no era exactamente un juego, si bien se lo tomaba en serio, la verdad es que no le gustaba, se sentía débil, inútil, pero pronto terminaría, una sesión más, y podría volver a su trabajo de antes.

* * *

Después de la terapia Maka seguía considerando la opción de volver a trabajar para Shibusen como técnico. Bien podía hacer investigaciones o algo, pero, pelear, era algo que la asustaba.

_—¿Segura que quieres volver?, ¿no sería más difícil sin él?, ¿no prefieres terminar con todo de una vez?_—A estas alturas, y estando acostumbrada, trataba de ignorar la voz de su mente, pero, siempre terminaba pensando en lo que había dicho, poniendo demasiada importancia a sus cavilaciones, porque claro, no dejaba de ser una parte de ella misma, esa "voz", ella sabía que era una "proyección" de sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Quisieras callarte?, haces demasiado ruido, no me dejas concentrarme—le contestó a la voz, a veces, cuando hablaba con ella, y olvidaba que no estaba sola, la gente la observaba, murmuraba.

"!No veis que está loca, tornadla a su casa!"*1

_—¿Los escuchas? ¡Dicen que estás loca! ¿No te molesta?, ¿No harás nada? Siempre tan cobarde, siempre te escondes, deja de sonreír, ellos no lo merecen, ¿quienes son para criticar?, anda, saca tus cuchillas, yo sé que quieres, tú sabes que quieres, lo necesitas…_

Antes de poder contestarse, sintió unas manos cálidas sobre sus hombros. Ambos chicos venían caminando por las calles cercanas al hospital.— ¿Quieres un café? ¡Yo invito!—Después de eso la voz se calló, y por alguna razón, también la naciente inquietud de usar sus cuchillas, sólo quedó una sensación de ansiedad en su alma, pero no le tomó importancia.

—Mejor un helado—contestó sonriente, no había nada que la calmara más que las ocurrencias de su amigo.

—¿Qué?, ¿estás loca?, ¿con este frío?

—¡Oh! vamos, tú te compras tu café, y a mí me compras mi helado ¿sí?

—Está bien, sólo por que tuviste que aguantar al doctor ese de nuevo—contestó y comenzaron a caminar hacia la cafetería.

—¡Iagh!, ¡no lo soporto!—contestó con asco, pero al llegar a la cafetería, olvidó todo, solo supo lo que significaba pedir y comer helado.

* * *

—Hola chicos, Maka, ¿cómo te fue en el entrenamiento?—preguntó Azusa desde el estudio cuando oyó la puerta de entrada abrirse.

—¿Entrenamiento?, a eso no se le puede llamar entrenamiento, es tedioso, y no sirve de nada, necesito algo más fuerte.—Contestó indignada, extrañaba sus anteriores ejercicios.—ah, Perdón, olvidé saludarte, hola.—quizá le molestó el cometario, pero no tenía por qué ser grosera.

—Ya olvidalo, tengo que hablar contigo, ¿puedes venir un momento?—dijo con un tono un poco más serio al comentario anterior, Azusa siempre es seria.

—¿Por qué yo no puedo oir?—dijo Hero con un puchero—Vamos, ¡díganme!, prometo guardar el secreto.

—Tranquilo Hero, después te cuento, por ahora déjanos hablar—contestó Maka dándole por su lado.

—¿Es muy importante o por qué tan ceremoniosa?—preguntó a Azusa cuando hubo cerrado la puerta del estudio.

—Siéntate—ordenó la mujer indicando con la mano el lugar, la chica obedeció—en la misión de ayer, me encontré a tu padre Maka, fue uno de los refuerzos contra los secuaces de Arachne—la joven se sorprendió, por lo general le negaban la información de sus amigos y (en este caso) familiares de Shibusen.

—E-espera, ¿por qué me dices esto?, ¿no tengo prohibido saber de ellos?—desde que vivía con Azusa y Hero, todo estaba bloqueado, cartas, teléfono, todo—porqué de pronto me dices esto, ¿sucedió algo malo?—estaba preocupada, sólo eso lo explicaba, ¿habría muerto alguien?

—Tranquila, no es nada malo—aclaró la mujer viendo la ansiedad en los gestos de la chica—Tu padre te envía saludos, al parecer todo está bien, pero—hizo una pausa que no hizo más que inquietar más a Maka—cuando hablé con Stein, me dijo…—Y claro, ¿por qué no?, una interrupción—espera, mi teléfono está sonando.

Maka seguía tratando de atar cabos, de darle sentido, aún no sabía por qué la habían alejado de sus amigos, se la llevaron cuando ella estaba inconsciente, estuvo en coma durante 6 meses, cuando despertó, estaba en Japón, en un hospital, Hero estaba a su lado…

(6 meses atrás)

_"—Por fin despiertas, llevas años sin abrir los ojos, estuvimos a punto de desconectarte..._

* * *

Hola! ñ.ñ bue(eee)no, jeje eso es todo por hoy, de hecho, tenía pensado hacer uno desde el punto de vista de Soul, pero.. ese será el siguiente, por ahora tengo esto, se los dejo, y pues me dicen que tal.

Cambiando de tema, tengo un eno(ooo)rme agradecimiento para las personitas que comentaron: **tsukichan, tsuki.1416 (se llaman igual!-casi- O.o), Maka Death, y robinevans (gracias por lo consejos, y demás, no sólo a ti, a todos los que me han ayudado.. ^^)**

Y por otra parte, tengo unas cuantas quejas (?), no, no son quejas, comentarios, sí, eso, lo que sucede es que aún si me encanta la cantidad de gente que leyó mi fic, (entre 100 y 200, aún no entiendo bien las gráficas y eso :S) bueno, ¿sólo 4 personas comentaron? ¿enserio?, ¿2 caps?, no sé si es malo o no, por eso espero que comenten, si tienen alguna queja, duda, comentario, lo que sea! review, por favo(o)r, me intriga su opinión, ya le he dicho a varias personas que quiero que me critiquen, así que, bueno háganlo... Entonces, si fuera posible, que al menos el 10% de la gente que lee comentara, sería muy muy feliz!

Aclaro, aún así, me encantan sus reviews dándome ánimos, ¡son hermosos!, pero, si creen que puedo hacer algo por mejorar, y saben qué es, ¡díganmelo por favor!. Esto lo digo por que, este cap, tiene narración, los otros 2 estaban escritos medio raro, es decir, no sé como se llame, pero, eran puros diálogos, o una "conversación personal", este tiene hechos, y hasta un recuerdo, por eso digo, opinen! para mi es muy importante.

*1: Esta es una cita, es mi poesía favorita, se titula: "El dulce milagro" es hermosa, se las recomiendo. Bueno, a lo largo de la historia pondré citas de poesía, y canciones, no siempre, pero si encuentro o recuerdo alguna, y creo que encaja bien, la pondré.

Bueno, eso es todo, gracias ñ.ñ

...¡hasta luego!... *..*


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no es mío (es de un señor, Atshusi Okhubo, que nos ha regalado tan "peculiar" historia, y claro, los personajes tampoco son de mi autoría).

* * *

Hola! ñ.ñ bueno, como dije la semana pasada, esta vez vengo con un cap. de Soul, espero les guste. ^^

Sobre la canción (Ho Hey), escúchenla, me gusta mucho y la verdad queda muy bien con el cap.

Por otro lado, no creo poder manejar del todo la enérgica actitud de Black Star así como su egocentrismo exagerado, ni la obsesiva de Kid, así mismo, creo no poder manejar bien el "alguien POV", así que ténganme paciencia. Perdón por eso, si tienen algún consejo, bueno, me lo dicen. También acepto quejas.

...ahora...

* * *

.

.

.

So show me family

All the blood that I will bleed

I don't know where I belong

I don't know where I went wrong,

But I can write a song

("Ho Hey", The Lumineers)

POV: "Soul"

Solo, siempre solo, no sé si empiezo a hartarme de esto, o a acostumbrarme; la primera, definitivamente.

Desde que dejé de ser el arma de Shinigami, se me encomendaron misiones como "instructor" de los niños que llegaban al Shibusen como alumnos. Les daba recorridos por la escuela, y les decía cómo funcionaban las cosas, ciertamente no me gusta nada, pero, también empecé a trabajar como compositor, si bien las piezas que escribo son algo "siniestras", con algunas modificaciones menores que Wes se ofreció a hacer, son comerciables, y debo admitir, es una forma fácil de ganar dinero. Cada pieza te la dedico a ti, Maka, tus recuerdos me inspiran, me hacen muy sencilla la parte de escribir, tu nombre va escrito en cada una de las notas. Wes dice que si iba a ser tan exitoso por perderte, debí hacerlo mucho antes. Quizá sea más bien que no debía conocerte, no te habría hecho daño.

No, me niego a pensar así, tú has sido alguien muy importante en mi vida, y no te voy a olvidar sólo así, no quiero. Contigo pasé momentos increíbles, y el tiempo que pasé contigo, definitivamente fue lo más _cool _que haya podido imaginar alguna vez y ahora sólo me queda agradecerte por eso.

—Viejo, ¡deja de pensar en Maka! ¡Y empieza a pensar en tu Dios!—me gritó Black al oído, demasiado cerca y demasiado fuerte como para no golpearlo.

—Auuch ¡No hagas eso¡ ¿Con qué derecho te crees para golpear a tu Dios?, deberías estar alabándome en lugar de golpearme, agradece que eres mi amigo, y sé que estás mal, pero, ¿no crees que ya es hora de…?—recibió un oportuno golpe de parte de Kid, gracias Kid—además, si lo digo es sólo por que llevas ahí parado horas y no reaccionas.—Sí, claro, como no fueron sus tímpanos los que reventaron por sus gritos.

— ¡Ey, ¿por qué Kid si te puede golpear y yo no?!—respondí, si me va a "regañar" al menos que sea justo.

—Porque… porque él y yo seremos los dioses, así que por ahora, somos casi iguales, tú eres inferior en todo aspecto y más ahora que…—otro golpe de Kid, gracias Kid.

— ¿Casi iguales?—intervino Kid con una sonrisa burlona—acaso ¿aceptas que soy mejor que tú? Y ¿por fin me das mi lugar como el "verdadero Dios"?—Continuó tratando de molestar a Black, cosa que no fue nada difícil, después de todo, es su ego el que está en juego.

—No digas tonterías, si tu Dios, ¡el gran Black Star! dijo "casi", es porque eres inferior a él, y no mereces estar en el mismo nivel, agradece que siquiera te mencioné en una oración—contestó Black tratando de justificar su "halago" hacia Kid—tu asimétrico nombre no merece ser pronunciado por mí.—risa estridente. Bien Black Star. Mientras Kid hacía su berrinche por su simetría, me senté en una de las banquetas del colegio. Black estaba ocupado regañando a Kid por la "osadía" de compararse con él. Este par hace mucho ruido.

Tú le habrías dado ya un golpe a cada uno, ¿cierto Maka?

—Soul, ¿vienes?—me preguntó Kid mientras se adelantaba junto con Black, se recuperó rápido esta vez. O ¿yo me perdí en recuerdos?, no importa. —hace mucho que no vienes con nosotros, ya es hora de que te distraigas, y salgas un rato de tus partituras.

— ¿Esta vez a donde van?—algunas veces van a casa de Black o la mansión de Kid, otras, por un café, a comer, al desierto, a entrenar, a buscar a "pie grande", con ellos nunca se sabe.

—Iremos por un pastel para Tsubaki, es su cumpleaños ¿recuerdas?, ¿o sigues atrapado en tu mundo?—quizá era una pregunta, no, era la verdad, y Kid estaba haciendo que me golpeara en la cara. No dije nada, era más que obvia mi rendición.

* * *

Llegamos a casa de Black, muy a su pesar fuimos a la panadería donde trabaja el "amigo" de Tsubaki, como ella lo había denominado. No había otra opción, ahí tienen los mejores pasteles, Patty y Liz se habían encargado de la decoración de la casa, mientras Chrona la distrajo. No sé cómo lo hizo. Black aprovechó la ocasión para advertirle al tipo sobre su compañera, y la distancia que debía mantener con ella. El pobre chico estaba muerto de miedo, Black fue muy agresivo, como siempre, pero al final, Kid y yo lo calmamos, y compramos un pastel de Zarzamora con queso. Es el favorito de Tsubaki, según dijo Black Star. Verlo enamorado es de lo más gracioso. Creo que Tsubaki es la única que lo somete, tendrá sus métodos. Otra cosa de la que no me quiero enterar. Gracias.

Todo estuvo genial, aunque no lo creas, Liz cocina bien, y Patty, bueno, ella hizo un ponche color amarillo con "cositas flotantes" color café… sí, una jirafa… estaba muy dulce para mi gusto, pero rico al final. Si bien no era una reunión muy grande, fue divertido, y sobre todo, muy _cool._

¿Sabes?, te extrañe, Tsubaki, todos sentimos tu ausencia, pero los chicos no dejaron que pensara mucho en eso, me mantuvieron entretenido. Ahora estoy en el departamento, sin embargo, cuando que vuelvo a estar solo, recuerdo la falta que me haces, la fiesta de Tsubaki no fue muy larga, fue genial, pero, estamos a mitad de semana, y no podemos desvelarnos, aunque, según tengo entendido, Black le diría a Tsubaki sobre lo que siente, quizá para él la noche dure más, todos sabemos que Tsubaki no le negará nada. Yo terminaré unas piezas antes de dormir. Le prometí a Wes que estarían listas para el jueves, y aún no acabo.

Mi relación con él ha mejorado bastante, si bien no somos los hermanos más melosos, o cercanos, al menos ya no me siento inferior a él. Lo he superado en mi propio ámbito, gracias ti Maka. Ahora me trata como un igual, yo no doy conciertos, ni nada parecido, al menos no con público, sólo toco para ti, y para mí. Cuando toco el piano, uso las piezas originales, las que no han sido modificadas por Wes, las que son mías. Él usa las que le doy y "arregla", y las suyas, esas son muy melosas para mi gusto. De mis padres no ha sabido nada, Wes no los menciona, y yo sinceramente no "muero de ganas" de saber de ellos, me es indiferente lo que haya pasado.

* * *

—Mmñm ¿qué?— mi voz sonó rasposa, tengo sed. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Qué es ese ruido? Ah…sí, el teléfono.

Tomé mi pequeño celular que se encontraba al lado de la almohada, sí, ya sé que me has dicho que no lo ponga ahí, pero es costumbre.

— ¿Sí? ¿Quién habla?—contesté, aún con la voz de anciano que tenía en ese momento—Ah, hola Wes, ¿qué tal?, ¿cómo te fue en el concierto? (…) ¿ah sí?, que bueno que les gustó, bien, sabes, tengo que ir a Shibusen, y es algo tarde, tengo que colgar. Gracias por despertarme—Y colgué, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, quiero desayunar, pero no hay nada en la nevera, de hecho ya no la uso, no soy muy bueno en la cocina, y Shibusen tiene sus propios servicios de comida para los trabajadores. Es mejor comer allá, ahorra luz (del refrigerador), y dinero, además, no me gusta hacer las compras. En cierto modo sí que extraño a Blair.

(En Shibusen)

—Entonces, ¿Tsubaki aceptó que te quiere?—pregunté, ya sabía la respuesta (todos), pero, bueno, hacerle caso al ego de Black no es tan malo a veces.

— ¡Claro!, no había manera de que se resistiera a un Dios como yo, soy demasiado grande como para no tenerlas a todas rendidas a mis pies, seguramente hasta rayitas está muerto por mi—Retiro lo dicho. Golpe de Kid, gritos de Black, broma sobre la asimetría, berrinche por la asimetría, risas de Patty, consuelos de Liz, reprimendas de una Tsubaki muy roja, Maka-chop. Ah, sí, eso falta… aún en una escena tan clásica sigues faltando tú.

No es lo mismo, desde hace tiempo ya no lo es.

—Soul—me llamó Kid— mi padre y Spirit te esperan en la Death Room, dicen que quieren hablar contigo—me avisó mientras se ajustaba la corbata "simétricamente" ya semi-recuperado de su "episodio".

— ¿Justo ahora?, ¿no pueden esperar a que desayune?—pregunté con fastidio, como dije, en la nevera no había nada, y estaba esperando para llegar a Shibusen. Kid sólo asintió y se acercó a la pizarra de misiones, los demás le siguieron—bien, creo que estoy solo.

No tengo problema para ver a Shinigami, pero tu padre, es él el que me molesta, siempre me ataca con la mirada, culpándome… no, recordándome que soy culpable de que te fueras.

—Buenos días Shinigami-sama, ¿necesita algo?, según yo no es época de inscripciones, y sabe que no soy muy paciente en las lec—me interrumpió, quizás debí dejar que me saludara—cciones—susurre´.

—Hola-hola, Soul, ¿cómo te ha ido? ¿Todo bien?, ¿cómo van las clases?, sé que has estado ocupado con tu hermano últimamente—sí, tan enérgico como siempre. Algo un poco menos alegre, pero enérgico igual. Aún así, puedo sentir la mirada de tu padre clavada en la espalda como si fuera una espada. Ojalá lo fuera.

—Buenos días, Sprit—al menos que sepa que sé que me observa—Sí, gracias Shinigami-sama, todo bien. De hecho en la mañana recibí una llamada de Wes para hablar de su concierto de ayer. Dice que las piezas fueron muy bien acepta…

—Cállate niño—me cortó tu padre—Shinigami-sama, por favor pase a lo importante, no tenemos todo el día—dijo mientras se acercaba al espejo.

— ¡Oh! Spirit, no seas grosero, tampoco hay mucha prisa.

—Lo siento Shinigami-sama, ya luego le preguntará qué tal se la pasa jugando, ahora hay prioridades—dijo tu padre con la irritación incrustada en su cuerpo, su expresión no ha cambiado desde la última vez que lo vi, aunque, quizás sí, ahora tiene más arrugas. Pero la mirada gélida es la misma, como si quisiese destruirme con ella.

—Está bien, está bien, vamos con lo importante—contestó el Shinigami saliendo del espejo y poniéndose serio— Soul, todos hemos visto las reacciones que has tenido a partir del incidente con el alma de Aracne—no me esperaba esto, por lo general me llama para hablar de las clases o cosas por el estilo.

— ¿A dónde va esto?—pregunté, esto no es NADA, nada _cool—_Shinigami-sama, vaya al punto.

—No seas impaciente—Me silenció, no tiende a ser agresivo. ¿Qué está pasando?, Maka, ¿estás bien?—Fuimos testigos de tu decaimiento después de eso, pero también estamos conscientes de la mejoría que has tenido en las últimas semanas, te felicito por eso.

Tu padre interrumpió haciendo una mueca y un ruido con la boca.

—No hay nada que felicitar, no es como si hubiera que admirarlo.

Yo lo sé, si lo hago es por mí, no por él, ni por nadie.

Me mantuve callado, es mejor no meterme con tu padre. No es que le tenga miedo, el asunto es que lo comprendo. Sé lo que piensa, y creo saber cómo se siente también. Yo sé que me odia tanto como lo hago yo.

—Spirit—sentenció el Shinigami—El punto es, Soul, que cuando sucedió "eso" nos llevamos a Maka a Japón, un lugar lejano y con instalaciones y hospitales suficientes para mantenerla a salvo de tu onda de alma—esas palabras dolieron un diablo, sé que soy yo el que te hizo daño, sé que fui yo el que te alejó de aquí, sé que fui yo el culpable, lo sé. ¡Lo sé, maldita sea!, que por mi culpa estás lejos. No dejo de recriminarme cada día. Pero no necesitan restregármelo en la cara. Agaché la mirada—deja de culparte Soul, nadie sabía que Aracne usaría un truco sucio como ese aún después de muerta, no es del todo tu culpa, y bueno, la debilidad que tenías por la sangre negra, eso tampoco fue tu culpa, fue para proteger a Maka, se podría decir que se juntaron muchas cosas, pero, nada fue tu culpa. Al menos no del todo.

—Shinigami-sama, con todo respeto, no necesito consuelos baratos.

—Está bien. Después de todo, es tu asunto si lo crees o no, pero, piensa en que eso desestabiliza tú alma, y después de lo que te voy a decir, querrás mantenerla lo más calmada de aquí en adelante—Debo admitir, no entiendo.

— ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi alma con esto?—al menos sé que con Shinigami-sama puedo sacar mis dudas.

—Soul, como alumno egresado de Shibusen, y qué decir de la última Death Schyte lograda, deberías saber que tu alma es sumamente importante en todo.

—Ya, está bien, pero, sigo sin entender.

—Quizás si me dejaras hablar lo entenderías—dijo Shinigami-sama, creo que está empezando a impacientarse.

—Lo que pasa niño es que con tu reciente recuperación tu onda de alma ha dejado de presentar las características que la hacían vulnerable tanto a la sangre negra como al efecto del alma de Aracne—tu padre, al menos él va al punto más rápido, pero Odio que me llame niño.

— ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme "niño"?, ya no soy ningún crío—contesté, aún si está enojado, molesto, decepcionado, rencoroso, y bueno, vale, creo que si tiene derecho a insultarme.

—Cuando me demuestres que eres un hombre, dejaré de hacerlo—y aquí viene esa mirada asesina otra vez.

—Spirit, Soul, cálmense—intervino el Shinigami antes de que tu padre tuviera la oportunidad de abalanzárseme encima—bien. Spirit, ¿podrías continuar?—terminó de decir mientras lo veía.

—Sí, claro. Lo que sucede, niño—Lo dijo a propósito, ya no con una mirada de odio, sino una de superioridad, de burla. No es mejor que la otra, pero, me hace sentirme mejor—es que…

"Cuando Aracne murió a manos de Maka, la bruja había dejado algo parecido a un "último recurso" digamos que no quería irse totalmente de este mundo, así que, habiendo percibido tu debilidad ante la locura durante la batalla, aprovechó eso, e introdujo en su alma, un fragmente o una fracción de su "mente consciente", es decir, dejó una parte de ella en ti, en el alma que comiste, a partir de ella, cuando usabas sus habilidades, fortalecías ese pequeño fragmento de ella que estaba en los confines de tu mente, en una inter-conexión con tu alma, desde ahí, como fuiste capaz de percibir, ella pudo leer la mente de Maka, a través de las telarañas que expandía desde su alma hacia la tuya, usándola como portal, y llegando directamente a la de Maka, tomando información y poder de todos los recursos que tenía. A través de ti, aprendió muchas cosas, tanto de Shibusen como de Maka, sus habilidades y debilidades, y, claro, con su convivencia diaria, ella supo acerca de todos los planos de mi hija, es impresionante la cantidad de información que pudo ella obtener de ti. Además de eso, aprovechó también para saber adueñarse de tu mente, y posteriormente de tu cuerpo, habiendo tenido ella contacto con el Kishin, y por lo mismo con la locura. Tenía cierta experiencia con este tipo de onda de alma, y aprovechándose de la libertad de la que gozaba en tu mente, invadió tu alma, para hacer, bueno, lo que ya todos sabemos."

—Eso… eso… eso lo explica todo, pero, ¿por qué es importante ahora?—pregunté intercalando la mirada entre uno y otro.

—Es importante porque—contestó tu padre, por raro que parezca, no me veía mal, su mirada tenía una combinación entre lástima, comprensión, y, aún así, un trasfondo de decepción y rencor que me hacía sentirme un poco extraño— ahora que Shinigami-sama ha extraído los fragmentos de locura de tu interior, y has asimilado por completo el alma de Aracne, y podemos asegurarnos de que no tienes el peligro de volver a caer en la locura, queremos asegurarnos de que Maka… antes de eso, ¿sabes por qué alejamos a Maka de ti?

—Por que intenté matarla…

La verdad lastima más de lo que cualquier herida puede llegar a aspirar.

* * *

Hola! ñ.ñ

Bueno, el siguiente, cap es de Maka... buajajaja, espero que les guste, aquí se explican muchas cosas, bueno, no muchas, pero, se expone el problema.

Gracias a los que comentaron: **Maka Death, tsuki.1416, **que lindas ^^

¿10% de reviews?

... hasta luego! *..*


	5. Chapter 5

[New Chapter] for Vidas paralelas, Ch.5, from Nimbusmind.

Jeje así apareció en mi cuenta de Gmail... jaja pensé "sí, gracias por avisarme de que actualicé". jaja Bueno, disfútenlo.

…ahora…

* * *

.

.

.

_"And if you have a minute, why don't we go_

_talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everytihng__"_

_("Somewhere only we know" Keane)_

Maka seguía tratando de atar cabos, de darle sentido, aún no sabía por qué la habían alejado de sus amigos, se la llevaron cuando ella estaba inconsciente, estuvo en coma durante 6 meses, cuando despertó, estaba en Japón, en un hospital, Hero estaba a su lado…

(6 meses atrás)

_"—Por fin despiertas, llevas años sin abrir los ojos, estuvimos a punto de desconectarte, si no fuera porque los técnicos de aquí dijeron que tu alma seguía peleando por reaccionar, estarías enterrada en el patio de Stein—La chica lo observó de arriba abajo, de un lado a otro, tratando de reconocerlo._

**_—Es un hospital ¿cierto?, ¿Quién eres? Tengo hambre, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?—_**_preguntó confundida la chica, no lo recordaba, quizá no era alguien importante, ¿Dónde estaba Soul?, si ella estaba en el hospital, ¿él estaba bien?, ¿terminaron la misión?, ¿la gente del pueblo (donde era la misión) está bien?—__**¿dónde está Soul?—**__era lo que más le importaba, si bien Él sabía defenderse, un arma es mucho más eficiente con un técnico—¿__**él está bien?—**__preguntó, lo demás podría saberlo después._

_—No me dejan decirte eso, soy Hero, ¿No me recuerdas?, íbamos juntos en Shibusen—el chico sabía que no eran muy unidos, pero no creía que definitivamente no lo recordaría, suspiró, no le gustaba tener que decirlo, pero, eso era lo único con lo que ella podría reconocerlo—me llamaban "el técnico sin habilidades"—escuchó una leve risita de parte de Maka— ey, tampoco es para que te rías, me pusieron a cuidarte, ya que despertaste, no tengo nada que hacer aquí—se aproximó a la puerta pero Maka lo detuvo._

_—__**No, no te vayas, no me dejes aquí, perdón, no te reconocí al principio, ya sé quién eres, lo siento… ¿podrías, quedarte?, no entiendo nada, quédate, por favor**__—la voz se le quebraba, no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando, y ahora que recordaba a Hero, él era lo púnico que la mantenía segura de estar medianamente cuerda— **¿**__**podrías decirme siquiera cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?—**__preguntó anhelante._

_—Está bien, me quedaré, tranquila, sólo no llores por favor. Espera, sólo deja avisar al médico que despertaste y decirle a alguna enfermera que te traiga un almuerzo—calmó a la chica, y se asomó en la puerta, Maka vio desde la camilla como una enfermera se acercaba y Hero le decía algo, la enfermera se alejó, el chico tomó un banco que estaba cerca de la camilla y se sentó cerca de ella—y bien, ¿qué quieres saber?, no te puedo decir nada de tu compañero, que quede claro—preguntó con un tono no muy entretenido, después de todo, ¿a quién le gustan los hospitales?, a él le urgía salir de ahí._

_—__**Sólo dime ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?, y, ¿por qué no puedo saber de Soul?**__—eso era lo que más la intrigaba, ¿qué tenía de malo que preguntara por su compañero?_

_—Seis meses, al parecer desestabilizaría tu alma, no lo sé, no soy doctor, cuando Azusa llegue, le preguntas a ella—Estaba irritado, era obvio._

_—__**Azusa tampoco es doctora, ¿dónde está Stein?**_

_— ¿Tienes que corregir todo?, me caías mejor dormida, Stein no está aquí, está en Shibusen, estamos en Japón Maka, ¿entiendes?—Su molestia era más evidente cada vez, odiaba los hospitales, estaban llenos de gérmenes, y gente estornudando. Los odiaba, así de simple._

_—__**Lo siento, pero… ¿Japón?, ¿qué hacemos aquí?**__—Nada tenía sentido, ¿qué hacían del otro lado del mundo?—__**Azusa, ¿por qué está ella aquí?**_

_—La nombraron la tutora de todos los técnicos que no tenían arma, en Shibusen sólo estábamos tú y yo—¿Ella sin arma?, bueno, es cierto que Soul ya era una Death Scythe, pero no significaba que ella no tuviera un arma, no entendía nada, le dolía la cabeza, y moría de hambre, ¿Dónde estaba la enfermera?. Iba a seguir con su hilo de pensamientos, pero el chico siguió hablando— los demás, obtuvieron su arma en la última ronda de selección, viviremos en una pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad, yo ya estoy instalado, tus cosas llevan ahí desde que llegamos aquí hace tres meses, pero siguen empacadas, están haciendo...—un ligero ruido de la puerta lo distrajo, era la dichosa enfermera con un nada apetitoso almuerzo._

**_— ¡Por fin!, moría de hambre—_**_dijo Maka, le acercaron la mesilla, agradeció a la enfermera, quien dejó la habitación después de quitar algunos aparatos del cuerpo de la chica.—__**Hero, gracias por responder, pero… debo decir que no entiendo nada, vas muy rápido, ¿podrías explicarte mejor?—**__No podía seguirle el ritmo, estaba cansada, y aún le dolía la cabeza._

_—Ahora no hay tiempo de eso, tienes que descansar, llevas 6 meses sin hablar con alguien, y decirte todo de un solo golpe sólo te va a confundir—dijo Azusa cuando entró en la habitación, interrumpiendo la conversación de los jóvenes, se acercó a la camilla y le quitó la comida a Maka—aún no sabemos si puedes comer, tienes que esperar a que te hagan estudios, por ahora seguirás sólo con el suero._

_—Vamos Azusa, déjala comer, su cuerpo está en buenas condiciones, no seas tan estricta—intervino un médico desde la puerta, Maka agradeció poder comer, no creía sobrevivir sólo con suero—le haremos estudios después, pero es cierto que tienes que descansar jovencita._

_—Hero, ya puedes regresar a la casa, prepara una habitación para Maka, al parecer la darán de alta mañana temprano—el chico se alegró al saber que no iba a tener que permanecer en ese hospital más tiempo._

_—Bien, nos vemos Maka, Azusa, Doc. —y salió de la habitación despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano._

_—Enfermera—llamó el doctor, y la joven mujer que había traído la comida a Maka se asomó por la puerta— cuando acabe de comer, póngale unos sedantes para que pueda dormir._

_—Claro doctor—aceptó la enfermera._

_—Maka, creo que Hero ya te explicó un poco la situación, pero cuando estés más tranquila, y hayas descansado, hablaremos, y podrás preguntar cuánto quieras—dijo antes de salir de la habitación dejándola sola."_

Ese día sólo respondió una pregunta, llevaba 6 meses dormida, 6 meses desconectada del mundo, 6 meses en los que pudo morir, 6 meses en los que pudo pasar… de todo.

_—_Maka, ¿podemos continuar?—el comentario sacó a la chica de sus recuerdos.

—Sí, claro—contestó aún pensativa.

—Bueno, jamás te hemos explicado totalmente la razón de que ahora vivas aquí y no en Death City ¿estás lista para resolver tus dudas?

—Creo…—contestó insegura, aún no entendía nada, no lo habían explicado, aún si "aquel día" Asuza dijo que podría resolver sus dudas, cuando ella lo intentó, recibió un _"lo lamento, me informaron que lo tengo prohibido, lo sabrás cuando sea el momento", _y un "_es por tu bien_"de parte de su tutora—Sí—contestó después con decisión, necesitaba saber de qué se trataba todo esto, tenía que entender qué había sucedido.

—Bien—contestó Asuza conforme con la seguridad de Maka.

—Todo comenzó, aunque no lo creas, el día que mataste a Aracne

—Hace más de 2 años de eso, ¿cómo puede estar relacionada en todo esto?

— ¿Me dejarías hablar?—objetó irritada, no le gustaban las interrupciones.

—Claro, lo siento—Contestó Maka avergonzada, después de todo, conocía el carácter de esa mujer.

—El día que mataron a Aracne, no, mejor dicho—se corrigió—El día que Soul se convirtió en Death Scythe, cuando Shinigami-sama les entregó el alma de la bruja, el alma había sido examinada contra resquicios de locura o algo parecido, sin embargo, Stein omitió un detalle, o quizás, sólo lo ignoró. Como ya sabes, la especialidad de Aracne eran las jugarretas y trampas mentales.

—Sí, eso lo explicó Medusa cuando nos dirigió a "aquella misión."

—Bien, eso me ahorra trabajo.

"El detalle que Stein pasó por alto, fue la habilidad que tenía esa mujer, y al "purificar" el alma, no se percató, del truco de la bruja. De alguna manera, Aracne guardó un poco de "su mente" en su alma, hay que recordar que el cuerpo de esa mujer estaba conformado únicamente por arañas, por lo tanto, destruirlo no fue muy difícil, sin embargo, su mente, esa telaraña de... "todo", se infiltró.

— ¿Infiltró?—preguntó la joven confundida.

—Sí, veamos... ¿recuerdas el funcionamiento de la serpiente de Medusa en el cuerpo de Marie, para desestabilizar a Stein?...—cuestionó tratando de dar un ejemplo.

— ¿Por la que juzgaron a Crona?—preguntó con resentimiento es su voz.

—Exacto, ¿recuerdas cómo funcionaba?

—Creo que sí, era como un "virus de computadora"

"Bien, pues, de esa forma, cuando tu compañero se "comió" el alma, ella se infiltró en su cuerpo y su mente, tal como un virus, a partir de ahí, funcionó a manera de "espía" dentro de su cuerpo, mientras su alma tomaba fuerza, encontró la forma de adueñarse de su cuerpo y mente, de esa forma, aprovechando la sangre negra, cuando hubo un momento de debilidad, posesionó su cuerpo y se hizo pasar por él.

— ¿Recuerdas eso?, ¿algún momento de inestabilidad en Soul? —"Soul siempre es inestable" pensó Maka, "No, no es inestable, sólo es… él mismo. Aunque…"

—Sí, hubo un momento, en el que se volvió agresivo y hostil, después de unos días, empezó a pedirme más entrenamiento, y bueno, terminó por dejarme exhausta, era como si…

—Como si quisiera consumir tu alma con el entrenamiento. —Interrumpió Asuza

—…Sí

—Claro, eso era lo que Aracne buscaba exprimiéndote de esa forma, sin embargo, tú mejor que nadie conoces la fuerza, y al mismo tiempo las debilidades, de tu compañero, imaginarás que él tampoco la pasó muy bien en esa época, él estaba encerrado en su mente, viendo como Aracne te hacía daño, él estuvo consciente de lo que pasaba un poco antes de que Aracne tomara completo control en su cuerpo, intentó detenerla, e incluso advertirte, pero no le fue nada fácil, Aracne había ganado fuerza e información, y en algún momento de todo esto, logró hacerse inmune a la fuerza tanto del caza brujas como del caza demonios.

—Espera… ¿po-podemos continuar mañana?, aún no entiendo todo, me doy una idea, pero… no acabo de comprender, es tarde ya, y no me siento muy bien—pidió Maka, estaba confundida, y aún le dolía la cabeza.

—Está bien, no necesitas justificarte—dijo con un tono de ¿comprensión? En su voz—sé que es mucha información, y no es fácil asimilarla, ve a descansar, y por favor, no le digas nada a Hero, hasta que tú lo entiendas bien—indicó Azusa, necesitaban controlar la información.

—Entiendo, además, él ya se encuentra dormido. No preguntará hasta mañana, y mañana tiene entrenamiento temprano con Mifune—aclaró Maka, ligeramente feliz por tener tiempo de aclarar su mente—me voy, hasta mañana.

—Que descanses— contestó.

* * *

No podía dormir, los recuerdos de aquella noche, se agolpaban en su mente… Era la primera vez que lo recordaba, era... como un sueño, una visión, como una ilusión, que al mismo tiempo era tangible. Tan real que era difícil creerlo, pero, después de todo, así son los sueños ¿no?

_—Maka, quisieras… ¿quisieras acompañarme a?... — dijo Soul inseguro, dubitativo._

_— ¿Sí?, vamos, Soul. Ya es tarde, date prisa—interrumpió impaciente, era de noche, y por entrenar se habían quedado hasta tarde dentro del Shibusen. _

_—A la sala de música—contestó un poco apenado, y sin esperar respuesta tomó la mano de Maka y se dirigieron al pequeño bosque que rodea la academia._

_—Soul, aquí no es la sala de música—comentó en tono de burla la chica, pero al ver la mirada de reproche de su compañero, desistió en su intento de molestarlo._

_—Vamos Maka, es obvio que no es aquí, es sólo que necesitaba… paz, hace unos días que, no la encuentro, y algo me decía que aquí era el lugar indicado— contestó con la mirada errante. _

_—Soul…_

_—Maka, necesito que…— sus manos rondaban la espalda de su compañera. Buscando un abrazo, Maka, al captar la idea, no tardó en corresponder. _

_—Soul, dime ¿qué tienes?, me preocupas, ¿estás bien? —preguntó, la intriga era casi palpable en su voz._

_—Maka… acompáñame, acompáñame a un lugar donde sólo estemos tú y yo, donde podamos hablar bien, tranquilamente._

_—Soul, tranquilo, estas… ¿estás llorando? —la silenció con un ligero beso en la frente. Al contacto, sintió la humedad de las lágrimas en su piel._

_—Shhh…Tú sólo escucha, cierra los ojos y disfruta la melodía._

_Y de pronto, piso de ajedrez, negro y rojo, cortinas largas y pesadas, un hermoso sillón negro, muchas fotografías, de ellos 2 juntos, una puerta negra, un viejo tocadiscos y un…un piano… un precioso piano negro, elegante. "Sublime", fue la palabra que surcó su mente._

_ Se vio a sí misma, el vestido negro, y a su compañero, con su traje, lo había visto varias veces, pero en cada una se veía tan espléndido como la primera, incluso mejor (si era posible.) El rastro de lágrimas en el rostro de Soul ya no estaba, su cara estaba limpia, como siempre._

_Se encontraban en la Dark Room, eso era obvio, el asunto era ¿qué hacían ahí?_

_Sin notar el comienzo, al salir de sus pensamientos, sintió la música correr por su cuerpo, como cuando tienes una bocina de alta potencia cerca, sin embargo, esta no era molesta, ni desagradable, no la fastidiaba. Las notas recorrían su cuerpo, como impulsos eléctricos, con tanta fuerza que la hacía estremecer, se sintió cálida, pero, lo que transmitía la música, era, ¿desesperación, tristeza, soledad?, una mezcla de todas ellas. ¿Por qué, porqué Soul se sentía así?_

_—Maka—al igual que con el inicio, no notó el final de la melodía, pero si notó la soledad que sintió al terminarse esta, la frialdad que parecía inundar su cuerpo, ese sentimiento de vacío, de nostalgia. _

_"Añoranza" _

_—Soul, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó preocupada, era muy extraño que Soul expresara de esa forma sus sentimientos, no le gustaba que lo escucharan. No le gustaba._

—_Escucha, Maka, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije cuando nos convertimos en compañeros?_

— _¿Cómo olvidarlo?, me miraste y dijiste "Es el tipo de persona que soy", después de esa, sombría melodía._

_Le dedicó una peculiar sonrisa, agradeciendo la memoria de su compañera._

_—Maka, ¿podrías comparar la melodía de esa ocasión con esta última?, sé que no eres nada buena con la música, pero, tú, y sólo tú, tienes la capacidad de reconocer MI música— la tomó por los hombros—por favor, no me lo digas, si encuentras la respuesta, no lo digas. Tan sólo… tan sólo guárdalo para ti. Ahora, tengo que decirte algo, es importante, no interrumpas ¿sí?_ —_preguntó, de nuevo su mirada errante, vagando de un lado a otro._

—C_laro_—_ susurró la chica en el oído de su arma, él la había abrazado, y ella sólo atinó a corresponder el gesto, cada uno tenía sus labios cerca del oído del otro, la música comenzó a sonar en la habitación. Era como… como en los bailes antiguos, cuando las parejas se abrazaban, y se decían cosas al oído. Justo así._

—_Desde… desde hace un tiempo, he tenido_ _el impulso de estar así contigo, de abrazarte, y no dejarte ir, Maka, te has convertido en una parte demasiado importante en mi vida, mi técnico, mi compañera de apartamento, mi mejor amiga, eras como mi madre al principio. Pero ahora, la necesidad de tenerte cerca ha crecido. ¿Sabes?, creo que tú también lo has notado, esa extraña atracción que hay entre nosotros. Vamos Maka, no hay que engañarnos, yo sé que tú la sientes, las cosas entre nosotros han cambiado._

_—Sí—alcanzó a decir antes de apretar su agarre en los hombros del muchacho. Fue apenas un susurro, un rezo por su cercanía, un lamento de su alma por haber estado tan lejos del otro tanto tiempo, porque sí, llevaban años juntos, pero… hacía falta aceptar la realidad, no eran sólo amigos._

_—Tu alma… tu alma, y la mía, se complementan, lo sabes, cada vez que hacemos la resonancia, escucho la melodía más hermosa que haya conocido alguna vez, tan acogedora, tan libre, tan responsable, comprometida, tan… cool—escuchó una risita en su oído, y un ligero cosquilleo en el cuello por el contacto del aliento de la chica en su piel. Era cálido_—_tu alma crea unaa melodía hermosa que hace que me sienta en paz, Stein dice que es por la onda anti-demoniaca y su efecto en la sangre negra, pero... yo sé, que no es así, que tú alma se acopla a la mía de la forma más perfecta y... quisiera, quisiera que fuera… toda mía._

_Susurró, dirigiendo sus labios a la coronilla de su acompañante, y dejando un ligero, pero inolvidable beso, breve, pero eterno al mismo tiempo, el beso más hermoso que haya podido recibir en su vida, tan lleno de sentimientos, se sintió tan completa, tan entera, disfrutó lo más que pudo esa sensación agradeciendo que haya quedado grabada en su memoria… en su alma._

_—Y, es eso lo que me preocupa, Maka—dijo alejándose de ella, y de pronto, sintió cómo la calidez del cuerpo de Soul le hacía falta, su ausencia la dañaba— mi cuerpo… mi cuerpo ha estado… diferente últimamente. Siento que no soy yo, como si… hubiera alguien más dentro de mí, no es el demonio rojo, estoy seguro, es algo más algo que—se detuvo, la voz le temblaba, al igual que la mano que lo mantenía atado a su compañera, con lo que se aferraba a la realidad, con lo que se aseguraba de que, aún dentro de ese mundo imaginario donde habían compartido algunos momentos, tenía un seguro de conexión con el mundo, algo que lo mantenía cuerdo._

_—Algo que también quiere tu alma— terminó la frase con una voz más sombría, un tanto tétrica._

_Al soltar sus manos, Soul desapareció, los dedos de Maka se sintieron vacíos, y, el tono que había usado su arma en ese momento la alertó, él no era el mismo, la canción no era como Soul, era sombría, sí, pero no como él. A manera de advertencia, la puerta se abrió bruscamente._

_"Escapa"_

_Escuchó Maka en su mente, era Soul, y, antes de reconocer por completo la voz de su arma, __un instante y _se todo se volvió negro, un instante más y se vio en el pasto de Shibusen, despierta, el cuerpo de Soul se encontraba recostado a un lado suyo, con una expresión de aflicción en el rostro, de pronto, abrió los ojos, sonriendo, una sonrisa diferente a la usual, ésta, estaba llena de… ¿locura?, y sus ojos, sus ojos no eran los mismos tampoco, despedían superioridad, arrogancia y además, tenían…¿telarañas?, eran los rubíes de su compañero, pero con telarañas, y, en vez de una pupila negra, como siempre, había una color índigo.

_Comenzó a correr colina abajo al ver el brazo de su compañero convertirse en su Guadaña. Sabía que no era él "ese" no era su compañero._

_Espera, ¿dónde ha visto ella esa mirada?_

**_"Aracne"_**

* * *

Hola! ñ.ñ bueno, heme aquí como un nuevo cap, ¿qué les pareció? A mí personalmente me gustó bastante, pero… me hubiera gustado más saber relatar el romance en la situación.. me siento insatisfecha con este fragmento… u.u

Bueno ¿consejos, reclamos, OoC?

¡Review¡ (jamás alcanzo el 10% es triste… u.u) sólo tuve 2 reviews el cap pasado... y por ellas es que continúo... cuando no haya reviews, bueno, en ese caso, lo terminaré de escribir, por que no me gustaría que alguien que lo esté leyendo y no comente se quede con las ganas.

Gracias y besos a... **Maka Death, y tsuki.1416, y a... DI di -18,** gracias por tu comentario, aunque, tengo una duda... ¿es acaso que el título no te gusta? bueno, gracias por sus opiniones, y espero que alguien más se atreva a poner un review, vamos, no muerdo! doy besos, de esos sí, y pues, también gracias a los que leen y se guardan sus comentarios, también sois adorables...

... hasta luego ! *..*


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! ñ.ñ bueno, soy una bruja malvada.. lo sé, sucede que, cayó un rayo cerca de mi casa, y algo le pasó al módem... fuera de eso, no sé por qué, pero toda la colonia también se quedó sin línea telefónica ni Internet, soy horrible, lo sé, hubo personas que me mandaron PM, y lo siento de verdad, me tardé casi una semana en contestar, pero ya he recuperado mi Internet, y eso me hace muy feliz, este cap estaba listo desde el miércoles en la noche, y fue justo ahí cuando se fue la señal y bueh!...sin embargo, bueno, por motivos que yo no controlo, el capítulo de esta semana se verá atrasado, eso si estaba pensado ya, es decir, ya sabía que no iba a poder escribir, perdón por eso. Regáñenme si quieren (con un review!) jeje bueno, aquí está el capítulo de la semana pasada, y bueno, no sé cuando, pero nos leeremos pronto. Ojalá disfruten esto.

...ahora...

* * *

POV ("Dios")

******—**¿sabes por qué alejamos a Maka de ti?

**—Por que intenté matarla…**

**La verdad lastima más de lo que cualquier herida puede llegar a aspirar.**

.

.

.

_"Sometimes it's hard to say even one thing true_

_When all eyes have turned a side_

_They used to talk to you_

_And people on the street seem to disapprove_

_So you keep moving away_

_And forget what you wanted to say"_

_("Little Bird" The Weepies)_

— ¿Recuerdas "aquella noche"?, preguntó Stein entrando en la habitación. ¿Alguien aquí entiende que no me gusta hablar de eso?

—Sí, pero…

—Pero no quieres hablar de eso ya lo sé, todos aquí sabemos lo que pasó, no hay por qué mencionarlo, sólo quería molestarte—idiota, encima de todo, se pone a bromear.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo es que ustedes lo saben, es decir, ella estaba en coma, yo...?

—No fue necesario que tú dijeras algo, la escuela está vigilada, ¿crees que dejaríamos sin seguridad a una de las instituciones que protegen la estabilidad del mundo?—Sarcástico aparte de todo.

— No lo saben todo, no saben lo que pasó dentro de la Dark Room.

— ¿Es importante? ¿Tu declaración de amor es relevante?—Aún si me molesta el comentario, la cara de tu padre es un premio. Ojalá pudieras verla.

—No siempre es una declaración de amor decir lo que sientes.

—Bien, dejando eso de lado, lo que queremos decirte es, ¿crees estar curado? —preguntó Shinigami-sama con voz seria.

— ¿Curado?, ¿de la locura?, ¿de Aracne? … Sí —Respondí algo aturdido por la pregunta, pero, después de tanto tiempo, y sin tener que lidiar (tanto) con el diablillo rojo, todo se ha vuelto más fácil. El dios de la muerte sonrió complacido, pero antes de decir algo dirigió una mirada expectante a Stein.

—Stein, ¿podrías…?—preguntó, ¿de qué habla?

—Claro, claro—respondió con fastidio, volteó a verme y las pupilas de sus ojos crecieron, me estaba examinando, mirando mi alma.

—Pues, si la tristeza y la soledad que refleja su alma no afectará a Maka, supongo que no es tan mala idea traerla — ¿Qué?

—Oh, Soul, ¡no pongas esa cara! ¿No te alegra volver a ver a Maka de nuevo?, regresar a las misiones, volver a tener tu vida antes del "incidente" — Volver a verte, sería el mejor regalo que podría hacerme la vida.

Aún en mi mente, eso no sonó nada bien. Soné… como un tonto enamorado.

"Estás enamorado"

El demonio de nuevo, si bien ya no es producto de la locura, sigue siendo algo así como mi "consciencia" ya no trata de hacerme caer en la locura, sólo es como otro yo. Algo parecido, igual, es menos molesto.

—Jamás los negué— contesté al anterior comentario del diablillo.

—Soul, ¿estás de acuerdo?, ¿quieres que traigamos a Maka?, claro, esto no sería inmediato, podría ser peligroso, según entendemos después de lo ocurrido, su alma creó un "escudo" sobre sí misma, para protegerse específicamente de tu onda de alma… se podría decir que es "alérgica" a ti, pero…

—Haber niño, por tu culpa—dijo (espetó) tu padre—desde hace un año Maka no ha sabido nada de Shibusen, de nosotros, está incomunicada, el hecho de pronunciar tu nombre cerca de ella, hacía que su alma se desestabilizara, sin embargo, después de la rehabilitación, tanto física como mental, podemos creer que ya es tiempo de que regrese, es mejor que esté aquí, pero, mientras tú no puedas salir de la ciudad podría ser peligroso para ella.

¿Lo ves?, puedo ser peligroso para ti, son las palabras más dolorosas que haya podido escuchar alguna vez.

—Spirit, espera, no es su culpa—objetó el Shinigami— ¿Stein podrías continuar? —preguntó, más bien era una orden sutil.

—Claro, veamos… bien, lo primero que habría de hacerse, sería empezar a contarle todo lo que pasó, no sé si ella esté enterada, o si lo recuerde, según la plática que tuvimos con Asuza hace un tiempo, Maka no recuerda mucho, tiene ciertas lagunas mentales. Después de que ella esté enterada se le enseñarían fotos suyas para saber cómo reacciona su alma con respecto a los recuerdos que tiene de ti. Esto sería llevado a cabo mientras es examinada por técnicos, y su alma es monitoreada.

—¿Eso le haría daño?, lo que menos quiero es que sufra más por mi culpa.

—Eso mismo es lo que queremos averiguar, si tan sólo ver fotos y recordarte le hace daño, es probable que no pueda regresar aún, sin embargo, tenemos información de Hero, y Asuza de que últimamente ha preguntado mucho por ti, eso significa que tu recuerdo es frecuente. Por otra parte el asunto de las fotografías, ya está en proceso, hasta el momento, no ha habido ningún incidente, Hero y Asuza se han encargado de mostrarle fotos "accidentalmente" de todos ustedes, al parecer no ha tenido ningún problema. Lo siguiente, sería intentar tener una videoconferencia o una llamada telefónica, para saber que pasa al escuchar tu voz. Eso es sólo para que se adecue a tu presencia de nuevo.

—Ey, niño—volvió a interrumpir Spirit, suspiró antes de suavizar su tono—tenemos informes por parte de los doctores de que durante los primeros meses, ella estuvo muy inestable por la situación de no poder saber de ustedes. Después de eso, hubo un periodo en el que se encerraba, y no asistía a sus terapias, sin embargo, cuando regresó, en las muñecas tenía heridas... tú más que nadie sabes lo terca que es Maka, y te imaginarás que cuando le preguntaron por eso, lo negó todo, y no dejó que indagaran más, quisiera… quisiera que cuando hables con ella, averigües qué pasó—suspiró de nuevo, su voz se notaba dolida, y me dolía a mi mismo escuchar eso, escucharlo a él así, me transmitía el dolor que sentí, y unido al mío, casi mortal.

—Maka… se hacía daño… ¿por mí?— ¿hasta dónde has caído por mi culpa?, ¿cuánto daño te he hecho?, ¿por qué sólo te lastimo?

— No es tu culpa Soul, recuerda que, ella fue la que decidió hacer eso, aún no entendemos por qué, según Hero, a veces encontraba vendas con sangre, o su cama y almohadas están manchadas también, le dijimos que no preguntara, podría reiniciar el periodo de encierro, sin embargo, también nos han dicho que, tiene aproximadamente 2 meses que no lo hace, al menos eso dijo la última vez que hablamos de eso, fue hace una semana, Hero nos ha estado mandando reportes de todo eso.

—Aún no entiendo por qué mandaron al inútil de Hero con ella.

—Era la opción más fácil, se conocían, y él no tenía compañero, así que estaba libre, aparte, él es originario de Japón, así que usamos una de las casas de su familia como "posada" para Maka y Asuza, además, él parecía tener especial interés por Maka.

—¿Especial interés? — preguntó tu padre yo tampoco entiendo — ¿de qué hablas? —continuó

—Sí, según entiendo él quería practicar con Maka sus habilidades como técnico y ver si mejorando podría conseguir un compañero. No Soul, no creo que tenga intenciones "románticas" con Maka, tranquilo—aclaró, aún así, no confío en Hero, era muy… extraño, quizás demasiado—aunque, la última vez que revisé su alma fue hace un año, habría que volver a revisar si no ha desarrollado sentimientos hacia ella en todo este tiempo, recuerda… han vivido juntos por 1 año, en la misma casa, con habitaciones contiguas, no lo sé, pudieron pasar muchas cosas—me ofreció una mirada algo extraña, bueno, con Stein todo es extraño—cálmate Spirit, recuerda lo mucho que nos ha ayudado Hero en todo este asunto.

—Soul, aún cuando ya todo esto se haya superado, y podamos traer a Maka a Death City de nuevo, tendrá que permanecer en las habitaciones de Shibusen, no estoy seguro de que se pueda quedar en su apartamento, sería un shock muy fuerte—habló por fin Shinigami-sama, como queriendo terminar la conversación.

—Entiendo—Maldito Hero, ya veremos si te atreves a tocarla.

—Al menos no de momento—dijo antes de que saliera de la habitación, eso fue ¿un consuelo?

Después de eso, me fui, aún había clases, pero, sinceramente no estaba de humor para entrar. Ya tiene mucho tiempo desde que no entro, 3 o 4 meses, Stein insiste en que me distraerá, pero no le veo sentido a tener clases sobre almas cuando no pienso tener nada que ver con ellas otra vez. Aparte, las disecciones… no gracias, cada vez son más desagradables. Como que agarró confianza y… bueno, ahora se mete más aún con los cuerpos.

—_Mira, es el chico de la sangre negra…_

—_Sí, ten cuidado, no vaya a salir de control, es increíble que Shibusen lo deje libre._

— _¿No creen que si está libre es por algo? Yo creo que ya no es un peligro, igual, tengo un amigo en Shibusen, y dice que no fue su culpa._

La gente habla a mis espaldas, incluso de frente, la vecina los primeros días parecía temerme, después de salir de la enfermería de Shibusen, creo que todos se enteraron. Después de todo, esa noche se esparció el rumor.

Rayos, que murmuren sobre ti no es nada _cool._

—Chicas, saben, su amiga tiene razón, él nunca fue un peligro, todo lo que él pasó fue culpa de ciertos descuidos de Shibusen, no hay de qué preocuparse. Él jamás fue una amenaza —escuché la voz de Kid a mis espaldas, no necesito que me defienda. Al final, no me importa mucho lo que piense la gente de mí— ¿qué les parece si van a dar un paseo?

—Como diga Sr. Death, como diga—respondió deslumbrada una de ellas, Kid puede ser un tarado, pero tiene suerte con las chicas. Bueno, no es tan mal parecido, y su padre es el "dueño" de la ciudad, el dios de la muerte, y ah, olvídalo. Se les olvida todo cuando ven sus berrinches por la simetría.

Antes de irse, una de las chicas me miró. Desprecio y nada más entregaba su mirada, bueno, sí, algo más..._** miedo. A mi.**_

—Kid, déjalo. No es como si fuera la primera vez que dicen algo así.

—Claro… Emhh, mi padre me comentó de lo que pasaba, y... bueno quería ver como lo tomabas.

—¿Tú no puedes ser un poco menos directo cierto?, bueno… pues, me alegra pensar que Maka regresará—contesté un poco incómodo, hace un tiempo que no hablo de eso, no recordaba lo tanto que pesa la culpa—pero… al mismo tiempo me aterra que pueda salir dañada, me han dicho que…

—¿Las heridas en sus manos? —suspiré

—Sí— ¿a él también lo tenían informado?, ¿él sabía algo más?

—Hero… he estado hablando con él desde hace unos meses, por cartas. Las envío a la casa de sus padres, y él las lee ahí, según tengo entendido las cartas no tienen ningún contacto con Maka. Por ahora, él dice que, a veces la encuentra hablando sola, o de repente maldice a la nada, no quise decirte nada porque, seguramente intentarías hablar con ella, o saber la dirección, y como ahora sabes, podría ser peligroso.

—Sí, ahora entiendo, creo que gracias.

— ¿Crees?

—Bueno, me hubiera encantado saber todo desde un principio, desde su "alergia" hacia mi alma, hasta los efectos de mi presencia en ella.

—Oh, vamos Soul, todos sabemos que el alma de Maka se perturbaba con tu presencia desde antes, y no era precisamente por el alma de Aracne…—

—Tú lo sabías, ¿yo no puedo ver almas recuerdas? —Dije un poco molesto, espera…— ¿quieres decir que…? Yo la dañaba desde antes.

—Por favor—dijo alargando la "o", ¿es momento de juegos Kid?, no lo creo — ¿no puedes ser un poco más lento? — bromeó, no me hace gracia — no es nada simétrico que ella notara sus sentimientos desde hace tanto, y tú no seas capaz ni de decir los tuyos abiertamente, aún después de todo este tiempo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Verás, antes de que pasara todo esto, cada vez que Maka te sentía más cerca de lo normal, es decir, vives con ella siempre estaban cerca, pero, cuando llegabas de algún lugar o algo parecido, su alma se alteraba, se ponía alegre y nerviosa, sin contar su asimétrico sonrojo, ¿puedes creer que su mejilla izquierda se coloreaba más que la derecha?, ¡eso no es normal! —Te sonrojabas… tú sonrojada… me hubiera encantado verlo.

—Kid—dije, parecía estar a punto de una crisis nerviosa tenía un curioso tic en el ojo derecho, si se viera diría: "Soy un cerdo asimétrico" —Kid, espera, tranquilo, no es _cool _tener que estar cerca de ti ahora, ¡Kid!

—Ey, cerdo asimétrico, ¿esta es forma de recibir a tu Dios? NO, claro que no, ¡tienes que hacer reverencia!, no retorcerte en el piso, escúchame "rayitas" —Sí, claro Black, ayuda en la crisis—tú también Soul, ¿qué esperas para inclinarte ante tu Dios?

—No esperes que yo te siga el juego— ¿Quién se cree para exigirme respeto? Ah, sí, el "Dios del nuevo mundo"

—Kid, ¿te encuentras bien? —la siempre bondadosa Tsubaki.

—Déjalo Tsubaki, no tiene caso, no reacciona a menos de que lo calmen las Thompson.

— ¿Hablan de nosotras? —"No invoques al diablo" dicen por ahí, yo mejor me retiro.

—Bueno, nos vemos luego—dije mientras se calmaba todo el asunto por Kid y Black Star. Mejor aprovecho todo esto, sino, insistirán en que me quede.

—Oh, no, tú no te vas de aquí, ¿cómo es eso de que Maka regresará?— preguntó Black de pronto serio, ¿esto es un complot? ¿una burla de la vida?, ¿todos juntos?, ahora, ¿justo AHORA?

— ¿Y él cómo lo sabe? — Le pregunté a Kid que ya estaba repuesto— Y, ¿por qué lo dices como si no fuera una buena noticia?

— Las chicas me oyeron hablando con mi padre, y corrieron a contarles a todos—explicó, debí imaginarlo, él no hace nada sin sus armas, y sus armas no soportan 2 minutos sin saber algo y difundirlo.

—No es que sea malo que regrese, pero, si ella vuelve, me quitará mi protagonismo, ¡YO! El gran Black Star—mientras decía su nombre simulaba poner su firma en el cielo—no puedo ser opacado por una mortal tan poco genial como Maka, eso no se puede.

—Oh vamos Black, si ella regresa habrá más gente a la que le puedas mostrar tu genialidad—dijo Tsubaki tratando de calmar a su (ahora) novio.

— ¿No te gustaría tener más público para tus discursos?

—La verdad, es que sí, me gustaría volver a ver a la plana de Maka… ¿seguirá siendo plana?, ¿tú qué piensas Soul? —todos me voltearon a ver, esperando una respuesta.

—Pues… ¿quieren ir por un helado? Yo invito — cambié el tema, sólo Patty se entusiasmó.

—No huyas pequeño Soul, ¿me vas a negar que a Maka le dedicas tus canciones? — ¿otro más? la vida me odia, lo sé, y es recíproco. Apareció Wes, mi "querido hermano" no lo soporto, con ese aire de galán que se carga, ¿qué se cree?, vi como Black se ponía frente a Tsubaki tratando de esconderla de mi hermano, quizás era un idiota, pero sabe que Wes es popular con las mujeres, aunque, quizás si es idiota (lo es, lo es, ¡lo juro!), porque sólo a él se le ocurriría que su arma dejaría de verlo a sólo a él.

—Yo no huyo, sólo que… bueno, ¿te puedes callar Wes? —contesté casi gritando.

—Oh vamos, es una broma, no hay por qué molestarse. —dijo Liz, tratando de llamar la atención de mi hermano.

—La chica tiene razón, no quieres hacer que una belleza como ella se enoje ¿cierto? —preguntó mi hermano "halagando" a Liz, puede ser guapo, pero, no tiene muy buenos cumplidos.

—Ah olvídalo Wes, ¿qué quieres? Tú nunca vienes a mí a menos de que quieras una partitura, ¿necesitas una nueva canción?

—Pues no, hermanito, lo único que quería era saludarte e invitarte a tomar un café, ¿quieres?

—Si Wes invita a Soul, nos invita a todos—Gritó Black, no iba a dejar ir la oportunidad de comer gratis.

—Está bien, vamos.

* * *

—Yo no quiero un café quiero un helado.

— ¿Helado con este frío?, ¿estás loco? —su cabello blanco se sacudió por el movimiento que hizo para voltear a verme—Helado tienes en el cerebro hermanito

—No estoy loco ni nada, es una vieja costumbre. Me trae recuerdos.

Kid y Tsubaki voltearon a verme, sonrieron y siguieron su camino. Wes vio el gesto de estos, y ya no dijo nada más, al llegar a la cafetería dejamos nuestras cosas (mi mochila de la escuela –vacía- y Wes una pequeña maleta que se cuelga de un hombro y atraviesa su torso, creo que trae partituras y papeles) dejamos nuestras cosas y fuimos hacia el puesto de helados de yogurt que había enfrente del café.

— ¿Entonces, tu noviecita regresa cierto? —preguntó cuando estábamos lejos de los chicos.

—Sí, volverá, pero, primero hay que pasar por ciertas etapas antes de que regrese, es decir, estuvo en coma por 6 meses por culpa mía y de mi onda de alma.

—Bien, yo no sé nada de almas ni nada por el estilo, pero… ¿no crees que… sería mejor dejarla en paz?... es decir, tu ya eres una… lo que sea, pero, ya no puedes ascender más, y ella, ella puede encontrar a otra "arma", ¿no crees que lo mejor para ambos es estar separados? Si tanto daño le hiciste, ¿no tienes miedo de que vuelva suceder?

—Claro que tengo miedo, pero, no puedo permitirme estar tan lejos de la persona que amo.

—Amas… si, seguro— ¿a qué viene esto? — ¿no te parece más fácil ser menos romántico?, no pierdes nada con estar con algunas mujeres antes de la definitiva. Tú te aferras a la idea de Maka sin importar nada.

—No es _cool _ser mujeriego ni infiel, aparte, ella odia eso— está empezando a hartarme.

—Está bien, te creo, es mejor dejarte ser feliz con ella ahora que por fin aceptas que la amas.

Dejó la conversación ahí, cambió de tema radicalmente, y volvimos al café, yo tenía mi helado.

Podía sentir como si, de alguna forma el helado me conectara con Maka, quizás, y sólo quizás, ella también estaba pensando en mí. Siempre que yo le ofrecía café ella me pedía helado y yo hacía lo mismo, aún si hacía frío, y bueno, desde entonces, cuando alguien ofrece café, es como una "costumbre" pedir helado, a veces lo hago sin pensar, por puro impulso, me hace sentir más cerca de Maka, y siento que, de alguna forma, ella sabe que estoy pensando en nosotros, en cuando podamos estar juntos.

Juntos, la palabra resonó en mi cabeza, siguiendo por mi cuello, y llenando mi pecho, de pronto, una cálida sensación de cariño me llenó, me sentí tan feliz y completo un momento, y después, la realidad, ella no está aquí, le hice daño. pero...

Juntos, que bien suena

_"como un tonto enamorado"_

...exacto...

* * *

**Hola! ñ.ñ**

**Bueeno, este capítulo no me hace muy feliz sin embargo, no tampoco diré que es importante, no quise decir lo que pasó "esa noche", porque prefiero contarlo con Maka, me siento más libre hablando desde ella. Por otra parte, espero que les haya gustado, como muchos me lo han pedido Pronto se volverán a ver… buajaja ok… no tengo más que decir, si me quieren regañar por meter contenido no muy rico de información. **

**Una disculpa de nuevo, y les recuerdo que, bueno, el cap de esta semana se tardará un poco, (no sé cuanto), pero llegará.**

**Fuera de eso, qué creen mañana me inscribo a mi último año de CCH, es triste, y me da miedo, pero...bueno, todo por mi futuro, uds. que creen? ¿qué tan pesado será?: Cálculo integral, Física, Cibernética y computación, Economía, y ... bueno, creo que esas son las pesadas, moriré, lo sé, y ustedes no tendrán más fics míos... bueeno, eso es todo por esta semana, deseenme suerte para mi curso.**

**Un enorme agradecimiento y beso a quienes me dejaron un review el capítulo pasado 7 personas! Wow, soy feliz! (aún así, si alguien más quisiera dejar un review adelante!)**

**tsukiDarkStar, DI di 0-18, Love Anna, ailudelastiernas, tsuki.1416, Maka Death, Bell Star.**

** Gracias a todas, son preciosas! (no sólo por el review), en serio se agrgadece, y bueno, perdón por el retraso, y perdón por lo del siguiente cap, en serio, no puedo cambiar eso. Todos sus reviews son tan lindos como ustedes, y bueno, aquí tiene la continuación que pidieron. Espero la disfruten mucho ñ.ñ**

******Pueden criticar y dejar sus comentarios con un….¡Review! (también acepto PM ^^)**

**...hasta luego ! *..***


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola ñ.ñ lamento la tardanza_

_...ahora..._

* * *

_El recuerdo de la bruja saltó a su mente, trató de considerarlo, pero, era imposible, estaba muerta ¿no?, claro, ella misma la mató, no tenía sentido. Había perdido velocidad con sus pensamientos, sintió un agarré en su brazo izquierdo, y ambos cayeron al pasto por la velocidad, la chica se concentró en detenerse y defenderse, ¿porqué Soul la atacaba?, no, ese no era Soul, lo sabía, podía sentirlo, su onda de alma no era igual. Se levantó y dudó un poco sobre si debía o no atacar a su compañero, después de todo, podría no "ser él", pero, era "él", su cuerpo, y si lo dañaba, sería Soul el que lo resentiría. Intentó buscar ayuda, pero, era de noche y no había nadie cerca. _

_—Soul, ¡reacciona! —le gritó molesta, la mano del chico se abalanzó contra ella, fue contrarrestada con una patada en el estómago, con la que el arma perdió el aire, Maka intentó someterlo con su cuerpo, pero en cada punto que situaba sus manos aparecían navajas que impedían que lo lograra. _

_Dándole otro golpe en el estómago para ganar tiempo, la chica comenzó a correr colina arriba, con dirección a la academia, vería si había alguien que pudiera ayudara, confiaba en la "notanbuena" condición física de Soul, después de todo, la que realizaba los ataques directos era ella, Soul siempre estaba en forma de arma durante las batallas. _

_Sentía al chico correr detrás de ella, sus movimientos eran algo torpes, forzados. Llegó a las escaleras, y saltando en los escalones llegó a la explanada de la escuela. Buscó algún alma, tratando de encontrar apoyo, sintió el alma de Stein aún en la enfermería. "Corre Maka, tú puedes", se decía, había estado todo el día entrenando, y con la carrera anterior no había podido recuperar fuerzas, estaba exhausta, le costaba respirar, le dolían las piernas. Soul no dejó de perseguirla, en todo este tiempo no había dicho nada, sólo gemidos por los golpes, o jadeos por el cansancio. Ya dentro de los pasillos de la escuela, aún sin que ninguno dejara de correr, Soul la atrapó, derribándola y situando sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, sus muñecas apresando las de Maka. _

_Ella pateaba, se retorcía y peleaba, pero su cuerpo no le respondía como quería, se sentía cansada, hasta su alma estaba agotada, se sentía pesada, y el cuerpo sobre ella no ayudaba, sintió que un alma quería sincronizar con la suya, era el alma de su compañero, instintivamente dio acceso, sin embargo, ya establecida la conexión, recordó las anomalías, y, como aquella vez en el puente de Londres, sintió que el alma de su compañero estaba a punto de devorar la suya. Se resistió, y, dejando su lado pasivo, tomó ventaja de la sangre negra que la resonancia le ofrecía, recobró un poco de fuerza, y con la poca habilidad con que contaba en el manejo de la sangre negra, formó una pequeña daga, al filo de la locura propia la incrustó en uno de los brazos de su compañero, disculpándose mentalmente rompió la resonancia, comenzando a correr hacia la enfermería, trató de perder a Soul, pero le fue imposible. Al notar el poder que ofrecía la sangre negra, el chico formó una navaja con un dedo y se hizo un pequeño corte, dejando salir un poco de sangre y arrojándolo en forma de agujas contra Maka, ella alcanzó a esquivar algunas con un salto, otras la rasguñaron, y algunas otras, se incrustaron en su pierna y tobillo izquierdos. _

_La chica iba cada vez más lento, había perdido la fuerza de la sangre negra, y las recientes heridas no ayudaban en absoluto, esquivaba golpes, paredes, y pasillos que se encontraba en el camino, otro ataque más de agujas y no pudo esquivarlo, uno de ellos acertó en su espalda, haciéndola tropezar por el dolor, se levantó casi exclusivamente para recibir una patada en el rostro, cortesía de su compañero. Y, regresando a la posición de antes, con sus rodillas y manos aprisionando el cuerpo de la rubia, su alma empezó a dominar la otra, ya ni siquiera intentó la resonancia, sólo buscaba devorarla, absorberla, consumirla. _

_—No, Soul, no, por favor, reacciona, no te dejes llevar. Por..._

_Después de eso, nada, no había recuerdos, nada que le indicara qué pasó aquella noche._

— ¡Soul! —despertó de su sueño. Era temprano, aún no amanecía, decidió que debía volver a dormir, pero no podía, aquellas imágenes golpeteaban su cabeza, la atacaban. Cansada de estar recostada tomó un baño y se dirigió a la cocina.

— ¡Oh!, Maka, despiertas temprano, ¿te encuentras bien?, te ves molesta —preguntó Azusa, estaba preparando el desayuno, como siempre.

—Sí, solo, decidí no estar más tiempo en la cama, ¿te ayudo en algo?

—Pues, si quieres preparar unos huevos revueltos, sería de mucha ayuda, voy algo tarde. Tengo una junta hoy, por cierto, ¿pensaste en lo que te dije anoche?, ¿podemos seguir más tarde?, es importante, hay posibilidad de que… regreses.

— ¿Qué?, ¿regresar… a Death City, cómo?

—Sí, ahora no puedo explicarlo bien, no hay tiempo, más tarde podré aclarar, ahora sí, todas tus dudas.

—Pe-pero

—Tranquila, no te asustes, antes tenemos que hacer muchas cosas, sólo es para considerar la posibilidad, ¿no te alegra?

—Claro, pero… tanto tiempo.

—Tranquila, seguramente ellos te esperan con tantas ansias como tú añoras verlos.

—Bien, ¿y Hero?, ¿y tú?, ¿vendrán ustedes conmigo?

—No, Maka, lo siento, yo tengo mis propios asuntos aquí. Y Hero, no sé si esté bien para él regresar, aún no tiene un compañero, y las rondas de selección son en unas semanas, quizá consiga a su compañero, y sería cuestión de ver donde se instalan.

—Entiendo.

—Bien, te encargo lo demás del desayuno. Yo me tengo que ir ahora, vuelvo temprano.

—S-sí—contestó con voz temblorosa por la noticia. Quizá no fue la mejor manera de enterarse.

El día pasó tranquilo. Hero fue a su entrenamiento, Maka hizo todos sus deberes, corrió, además, por extraño que le pareciera a ella misma, no escuchó ni a la niña ni a la otra "cosa" en su cabeza, fue un día tranquilo, incluso fue por un helado. La noticia la tenía feliz. Consternada, pero feliz.

Aquel día… era lo que rondaba por su mente, no había podido dejar de pensar en eso. Saber ¿cómo fue que sobrevivió si su alma fue consumida?

***Escena Retrospectiva*** (¡Na!)

***** Flashback*****

_Quedó inconsciente por la fuerza impuesta en su alma, hasta que, de un momento a otro, dejó de respirar. Su alma aún no era consumida por completo, pero la debilidad de la chica y la presión que estaba sufriendo terminaron por dejarla en ese estado. El arma se levantó, tomó el cuerpo en brazos, y lo llevó a la parte externa de la escuela, rompiendo uno de los muros, y arrojándola al vacío que la altura de la escuela ofrecía. El cuerpo dio algunas volteretas en el aire por el impulso, pero, antes de tocar el suelo, una "mancha" negra apareció, tomándola en brazos y alejándose de allí. El chico confundido quiso seguir el rastro del salvador de aquel cuerpo, sin embargo, al girar el rostro, se estrelló de lleno con la rodilla de su profesor, Stein vio al chico tropezar, y, dando vuelta a su tornillo, se acercó a él._

_— ¿Ahora con un niño Aracne?, cada vez más patética, como el insecto que eres—con una sonrisa siniestra situó su pie izquierdo sobre el pecho del muchacho. _

_— ¿Qué te digo, Stein? Tampoco me agrada la idea—contestó, la voz era la misma de Soul, pero sonaba distorsionada—pero era lo único que me quedaba después de que estos mocosos, me mataran. Medusa no permitió que volviera a tomar poder de mi cuerpo—dijo la bruja con cinismo._

_— ¡Oh vaya, que mala perdedora eres!, mira que arrastrarte por este medio para cobrar venganza—contestó el médico intensificando la presión en su pie._

_La bruja no dio respuesta, sacó una filosa cuchilla desde su brazo e intentó atacar la pierna que se encontraba sobre su pecho, pero el doctor fue más rápido, enviando su onda de alma a través del cuerpo, aturdiendo las, ya tres, almas dentro del cuerpo del muchacho. _

_— ¡Kid, trae el cuerpo de Maka! Necesitamos devolver el alma ¡ya!_

_—A la orden—el shinigami apareció por sobre sus cabezas, el cuerpo del chico estaba inestable, con violentas convulsiones. _

_—Ponla en el piso—ordenó Stein, Kid obedeció, dejando el cuerpo en paralelo al de Soul. _

_—Ahora, para mantener la estabilidad, necesito que hagamos una resonancia, tranquilo, yo me encargo._

_El profesor sincronizó su onda de alma con la del joven, estabilizándola, al tiempo que incluía las otras también, cuando se aseguró de mantener una resonancia segura, incluyó el cuerpo de Maka dentro del campo que abarcaban la unión de las demás ondas. Soul dejó de convulsionar poco a poco, los espasmos se detenían, su cuerpo se estabilizaba. Kid trataba de mantener la resonancia mientas Stein se concentraba en regresar el alma de la chica a su cuerpo y devolverle su vitalidad. Al terminar esta tarea, sacó a la chica de la resonancia. Centrando su atención en el cuerpo de Soul. _

_— ¿Creíste que sería tan fácil?, no me rindo tan rápido._

_—Lo sé mujer, lo sé. Pero, después de todo, mi mente es algo que ni tú, podrías controlar. La locura natural en ella me protege, ¿Quién lo diría?—ironizó burlón. Kid, aléjate, no rompas la resonancia aún, pero, aléjate. _

_—Moou~ ¿no quieres jugar un rato conmigo? —comentó la bruja con un extraño tono seductor._

_— ¿Recuerdas siquiera en qué cuerpo estás?, tienes un cuerpo de 16 años, mi alumno, y por si fuera poco, un hombre, ese tono no suena nada bien en la gruesa voz que se carga este crío. Al menos no conmigo._

_Volvió a atacar con su onda de alma, aturdiendo de nuevo a la bruja y dando tiempo para separar las almas, del pecho del muchacho, comenzó a salir la pequeña esfera morada, despidiendo pequeñas descargas eléctricas._

_Stein la tomó, y le indicó al Shinigami que la absorbiera con los anillos. Segundos después, el cuerpo de Soul empezó a reaccionar._

_— ¿Está consciente? —preguntó el pequeño shinigami. _

_—Lo estará pronto. Carga a Maka, y llévala a la enfermería, yo llevo a Soul. _

_Al llegar a la enfermería, dejaron los cuerpos en camillas. Stein, notó que la chica respiraba, pero no daba ninguna otra señal. Abrió su blusa un poco, y revisó su corazón, latía, pero con un preocupante ritmo. Alejó la camilla del muchacho, y empezó a conectar a Maka a diferentes aparatos. Después de unos momentos, se alarmó, la chica no daba respuesta. Sus reflejos no respondían. Desconectó el cuerpo, y le ordenó al Shinigami que la llevara el hospital más cercano, el chico la tomó en brazos, y, sacando a Belcebú, emprendió el camino. Tardaron unos cuantos minutos en llegar. Ahí le dieron a la chica las atenciones necesarias, la estabilizaron y la medicaron. Después de un rato, los doctores le indicaron a Stein (que había llegado momentos después que los chicos) que Maka estaba en estado de coma. No sabían cuando tiempo podría durar así, días, semanas, meses, hay casos registrados de años, en que el enfermo despierta. Los médicos llamaron a Spirit, como el tutor más conveniente en el momento. Trataron de localizar a la madre, pero les fue imposible._

*****FFB*****

—Maka, ya volví. Ven a mi oficina, por favor—la voz de Azusa irrumpió en el silencio de la casa— ¿Maka, estás ahí? —preguntó, al no oír ruido, optó por revisar las habitaciones. La chica estaba en su cama, dormida, hacía mucho que no podía dormir tan tranquilamente como en esa ocasión. Después de despertarla, y bajar ambas a la oficina, cada quien tomó su asiento, y la charla comenzó.

—Bien, acabo de hablar con Shinigami-sama, dice que está bien que te cuente todo ya, pregunta todo lo que quieras.

—Quiero saberlo todo, ¿qué pasó?, ¿por qué Soul me atacó esa noche?, ¿porqué caí en coma?, ¿por qué me sacaron de Death City?, ¿por qué no pude saber de ellos en todo este tiempo?, ¿por qué mandaron a Hero conmigo?, ¿porqué últimamente acceden más fácil a mostrarme fotos o información referente a ellos?, ¿por qué es que ahora creen que puede regresar?, ¿hay peligro si regreso?

* * *

—Así que… alérgica a la onda de Soul, ¿no? —

—Sí, ese fue el diagnóstico de Stein.

—Entonces, ¿esperan que estando consiente yo pueda… detener ese impulso que tiene mi alma con él?

—Exacto, creemos que teniendo el control, podrías frenar aquella reacción repelente.

—Lo que ha estado pasando, es todo intencional.

—Sí, se ha probado que ver fotografías de tus compañeros no afecta ni altera tu alma. También… en cuanto termines tu rehabilitación te llevaremos a Death City.

—Tan pronto, ¿no necesitan hacer más pruebas?

—Maka, hace un rato te asustaba que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo, ¿ahora por qué parece que quieres esperar más?

—No es eso, pero… ¿podría dañarlo?

—No, lo único que pasaría, es que no podrían volver a verse—la reacción de la chica fue de extrema tristeza, desilusión—la siguiente parte, es… una llamada telefónica—la tranquilizo el arma—podemos dejarlos solos para que hablen, pero, estarán monitoreados por técnicos con percepción de almas para evitar problemas, ¿está bien si… está programada para mañana?

— ¿Qué?, ¿mañana, tan rápido?

—Stein dice que es seguro, que tu alma luce muy saludable, y que la suya también está en condiciones.

—Entonces, supongo… supongo que está bien. Y… ¿y Hero?, ¿le puedo contar ya?, ¿ya llegó del entrenamiento?

—Llegará en un rato, aún es temprano.

—Gracias, por todo este tiempo, por todos los cuidados, por las atenciones, gracias, por todo.

La mujer ofreció una sonrisa sincera, Maka salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a su habitación.

* * *

Al día siguiente, habiendo hablado con Hero, y después de recibir felicitaciones de su (ahora) mejor amigo pudo descansar tranquila. Porque sí, Hero era su mejor amigo, lo descubrió hace poco, al recordar aquella escena en la Dark Room, Soul dejó de ser su amigo, y el sentimiento de "amor", saltó en su corazón al recordar su rostro. Ahora sabía que Soul, era más que un amigo, como él mismo había dicho.

—Bien Maka, la conexión ya está hecha. Sólo tienes que entrar, y presionar el botón "aceptar", ¿lista?

—Sí, nos dejarán solos ¿cierto?

—Claro, respetamos su privacidad, pero, detrás de las puertas, hay técnicos supervisando, no estarán sin vigilancia, además, hay sensores corporales por si algo te pasa.

Maka entró a la habitación (la oficina de Azusa), y encontró un monitor, y algunos cables con ventosas en los extremos, conectó estos donde su tutora le indicó, y esta última salió de la habitación. Maka vio la pantalla, el botón "aceptar" ocupaba gran parte de la pantalla. Nerviosa, tocó presionó el botón, aceptando la conversación. Encontrándose con unos ojos rubí, profundos, esos ojos tan hermosos, tan transparentes.

El chico del otro lado de la comunicación encontró algo parecido, un par de esmeraldas, brillantes por las lágrimas que corrían burlescas por las lágrimas de Maka.

—Hola…

.

.

.

En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.  
solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.  
ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados  
en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán.  
Y sin hablar. Sólo al mirar sabremos llegar a entender  
que jamás ni nada ni nadie en la vida nos separarán.

("Nadie como tú" La Oreja de Van Gogh)

.

.

.

* * *

Hola! ñ.ñ bueno, he venido a pedir disculpas por la tardanza… jeje lo siento enormemente, pero, no han sido muy buenos días que digamos… ñeñeñe… ni modo, espero les guste este capítulo.

Aclaraciones: el flashback, no es algo que haya recordado Maka (no hay manera, estaba incosciente), es algo para aclararles a ustedes lo que pasó. La parte en que Azusa le dice a Maka que pregunte, bueno, si lo notaron son las preguntas que se resuelven con el cap anterior, por medio de Stein. "***FFB***" significa Fin del FlashBack, no lo quise poner completo.

Perdón si hay muchos diálogos en algunas partes y en otras sólo hay narración.

Emh, hace unos días, una "personita", me dijo que no entiende los espacios temporales de mi historia, que no estaba respetando la regla de "Introducción, nudo y desenlace", bueno, "personita", gracias por decirme tu duda, y, claro que la resolveré:

En esta historia, lo que corresponde a la "Introducción", viene siendo el manga de la serie. Toda la historia previa que ya conocemos. Digo el manga, porque en el anime, no son Soul y Maka los que matan a Aracne, y tampoco hay esa misión que se menciona en capítulos pasados donde Medusa los lidera. Sin esos elementos, lo que pasa en este fic, no tendría sentido.

El "nudo", corresponde a lo que les planteo en los recuerdos de Maka, Soul, y el Flashback de hoy.

El "desenlace", viene siendo lo que Soul y yo relatamos, lo que les narro sin cursivas, las partes en que Soul y Maka no están juntos, y están viendo cómo resuelven el problema. Cuando están con sus amigos, y demás.

Antes de terminar con esto, quiero aclararte, que, según recuerdo de mis clases de español, el autor puede manipular estos tiempos a su gusto y conveniencia, es decir, siempre habrá esas partes, pero, pueden estar en diferentes combinaciones, no es tan riguroso el asunto del orden. Son maleables y re-acomodables, según se necesite para explicar la historia.

Espero con esto se resuelva tu duda. Si no, me lo dices, y trataré de responderla lo mejor que pueda ^^.

Un enorme agradecimiento a: Maka Death, gracias preciosa ^^, DI di 0-18 y tsuki.1416, bien, esta vez sólo tuve 3 rws, y bueno, lo entiendo por la tardanza… bu, pero, hoy lo traje a tiempo (bien, si, es de noche pero, sigue siendo ¡jueves!), pero igual muchísimas gracias a esas linduras que leyeron, y más aún a las que comentaron. Me hace muy muy feliz que a alguien le guste, y le cause curiosidad.

También muchísimas gracias a los que comentaron y pusieron favoritos en mi cuenta y en "Un último recuerdo", se siente hermoso! ñ.ñ jeje bueno, pronto traeré otro One-Shot, espero no sea tan largo, y si lo es, esta vez lo separaré.

Bieen, esto es todo, un abrazo a los que leen, y la invitación de siempre, ¿dudas?, ¿comentarios?, ¿críticas?... ¡Review!

…hasta luego!… *w*, linda noche y fin de semana.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Si tu suerte se fugó,  
Se abrió de piernas y se fué a la cama  
con tus heridas y tu valor  
Si el espejo te escupió  
fracasos y algún mal de amor  
Y no encuentras ningún rincón de paz en ti"_

**_Levantate,  
No te dejes ganar,  
Y echa a volar._**

_(Mago de oz, "Mañana empieza Hoy")_

* * *

—Soul… ¿estás listo? — ¿qué si estoy listo?, ¿cómo cree que puedo estar listo para esto?, ¿qué…? ¡Bah! al diablo, es ahora o nunca… y nunca es demasiado largo.

Asiento con la cabeza, no me da la gana contestarle a Stein, no gano nada, o bueno, sí, hay dos opciones, indiferencia o sarcasmo y no estoy de humor de ninguna, no para él.

—Bien, entra, y espera a que atiendan la conversación.

Indiferencia, ya decía yo. Él tampoco anda de buenas, seguro no encontró al Pegaso que quería diseccionar, anda con eso desde hace un mes. Con el minotauro de hace 3 meses se volvió loco (más), sigue con esperanzas, es insistente… o terco, al final da igual.

Repetí el gesto. Ya dije, sin palabras. Me senté frente al monitor, y la cámara, podía ver una imagen de "el que se supone que soy yo" en una pequeña esquina, lucía un tanto más pálido. Tanto que adoraba mi bronceado nato; con ojeras. Doy pena.

Ojalá no lo notes, y sigas tan… ¿tú?, como siempre, eres única, no hay descripción, como un animal no investigado. Como una selva virgen… ojalá sigas igual.

Un pequeño foco rojo parpadeaba a mi lado, al parecer ya habían aceptado. Bien… es hora. Después de tanto tiempo…

Tus ojos se asomaron de entre tus párpados, tus verdes ojos… tristes, me miraban expectantes, se veían opacos por la tristeza y al mismo tiempo, vidriosas por las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar.

—Hola.

Y cumplieron su amenaza.

'Bien Soul, eres la personificación de la originalidad.'

'Oh, cállate, que hablar con clichés no mata.'

'No, pero sí te hace menos _cool, _¿y no quieres eso, cierto?'

'No es momento de ser _cool, _tengo a Maka enfrente, ¿recuerdas?'

'Así que… ¿eres _cool_ con todos menos con ella?'

'Con ella no es necesario.'

'Ajá'

Observo tus ojos, tan grandes y hermosos, me pierdo en ellos, el lo profundo de tu mirada y, pareciera que en este recorrido por tus esmeraldas los recuerdos del tiempo que pasamos juntos recorrieran mi mente, en un carrusel, dicen que cuando mueres ves tu vida pasar, ¿será que moriré pronto?

— ¡Hey!, que yo te conozco—exclamas, con la voz débil, entre risa y llanto, entre felicidad y tristeza, con la cara deformada en una expresión extraña, expresando nada y todo a la vez.

Más tierna no puedes ser. Con tu enorme sudadera blanca, ¿nadas en ella cierto?, estás nerviosa, la uña de tu pulgar izquierdo está entre tus dientes (eso es nuevo, ¿qué más hay?) y te encojes en tu asiento, ¿te doy miedo? Aún con eso sonrío, tus ojos se iluminan y me respondes con una pequeña sonrisa detrás de tu mano, ¿podrías quitarla?, no me deja verte.

Las lágrimas se ríen de mí mientras recorren tu rostro. Oh, Maka ¿cuándo te habías mostrado tan débil? Es por mi culpa ¿cierto?

— ¿Cómo has estado?

'Bien Soul, seguimos con las frases célebres, no la has visto en un año, y ¿eso es lo único que tienes que decir?'

Sueltas una risita nerviosa, antes de contestar.

—Pues, no sé qué decir, "bien" es demasiado pretencioso para la situación real. Y mal, te preocuparía, así que, digamos que un punto medio… ¿y tú?, ¿qué tal los muchachos?

Bien… y ¿ahora?...

—Pues…—suspiré— creo que todos están bien… hace poco fue el cumpleaños de Tsubaki, hicieron una pequeña fiesta, Black se le declaró ese día, ya son pareja, él siempre quiere besarla y hacer demostraciones de amor en público, pero, ya imaginarás que Tsubaki no lo permite, se pone roja a más no poder.

Te ríes… esa melodiosa risa tuya, es el mejor regalo que podría recibir en mi vida.

— Sí, supe que fue su cumpleaños, pero, no tenía forma de llamar, salúdala de mi parte. ¿Qué has hecho?, me han dicho que ahora compones canciones para Wes—preguntas, sabes de mí, me alegra… me asegura que te importo.

—Pues, sí, empecé a componer para él, es una forma fácil de ganar dinero, y ahora que no tengo técnico, necesitaba otra fuente de ingresos.

—Oh…—agachas la mirada, ¿dije algo malo?

'Tenías que decir que no tienes técnico, genial, primero clichés y luego le reclamas que se fuera'

'No le he reclamado nada'

'Al menos no conscientemente, pero lo hiciste'

— ¿Y tú, que tal Japón? —aún con el rostro agachado volteas un poco, como queriendo evadir todo, te escondes, ¿de mi?, ¿te… doy miedo?, o es acaso que te ha lastimado más aún—Perdón. No lo quise decir así. No fue mi intención.

—Descuida, no es tu culpa, todo me tiene sensible, no hagas caso… emhh—dudas, me quitas responsabilidad y te haces aún más pequeña en tu asiento. No hagas eso, te ves débil, esa no es la Maka que conozco, que recuerdo—pues, es mucho más frío que Death City, y me costó un poco adecuarme al clima, pero, al final, creo que todo bien, he ido a rehabilitación, y al parecer todo va mejor, y bueno, de los estudios que me hacen cada mes para ver el avances de mis reflejos dicen que sólo queda un sesión de terapia para terminar con el tratamiento, y poder regresar a mis actividades normales—podrás volver a hacer todo como antes, ser mi técnico y estar en batalla, ¿podríamos hacerlo?, ¿es acaso que hay posibilidad de regresar a ser como antes?, haces una pausa, como meditando o algo, tu mente se va unos segundos y regresas— no me quejo, es bastante divertido con Hero aquí, él y Asuza son los únicos que me recuerdan mi vida antes de… "eso", y es más divertido aún con las tonterías de Hero. Es como un hermano para mí. — ¿Un hermano cierto? —se podría decir que es mi mejor amigo.

¿Y yo, que no soy yo tu mejor amigo?

Tus ojos me observan, me buscan y finalmente… me encuentran.

—Soul, recuerdas, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó esa noche? —preguntas, "ese", específicamente era el único tema que me daba miedo tocar, pero ya has preguntado y no te voy a mentir.

—No—aclaro— ese día no tenía el control de mi cuerpo, quedé encerrado en... algo parecido a una burbuja negra, no podía moverme, y la pesadez aplastaba todo mi cuerpo, era como estar hundido en algo muy espeso.

—Ya…—tu mirada huye, corre y se esconde en tus párpados, así, con los ojos cerrados, dices: —y, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó antes?… ¿lo que dijiste en la Dark Room? —tus ojos se abren y encuentras los míos con tu mirada, quisiera gritarte que sí, que lo recuerdo todo, y que lo que siento es enserio, que te amo, y te quiero cerca de mi por el resto de mi vida, pero no… dejaré que nuestros ojos hablen, quiero sentir tu alma cerca de nuevo.

Atrapo tu mirada con la mía, y me dejo llevar por la profundidad de tus ojos, es una plática en silencio, un grito mudo, una danza quieta, un beso inexistente pero más real que cualquier otro. Respondes mi mirada y la sostienes, las lágrimas han dejado de fluir, y siento la tranquilidad que despides, me contagio y lo entiendes y lo entiendo todo, tu soledad, tu tristeza, tu desesperación, tu máscara, tu mentira, tu felicidad, tu emoción, tu nostalgia… tu amor.

Recibes lo que te doy, y ambos reímos, porque aún con tanta distancia de por medio sabemos que seguimos juntos, que el equipo que fuimos no se ha roto, y que la resonancia no necesita ser tan directa, porque nuestros ojos lo demuestran todo, lo que sabe el otro y lo que no, esta comunión que compartimos que nos hace tan cercanos y tan felices, sentirte cerca me hace feliz, me da una agradable calidez en el pecho, y siento que me quemo por dentro, porque la intensidad de tu mirada logra que mi piel se erice, que cada una de las células de mi cuerpo salten de alegría por verte, y de ansiedad por tenerte.

El "Te amo" se hace innecesario ante nuestras miradas, la expresión del sentimiento en palabras no se compara con decirlo en silencio, ¿un sin sentido?, tal vez, pero, el sentirlo recorrer tu cuerpo y el mío es inexplicable, si alguien más me lo dijera no lo creería, pero no lo necesito, porque está pasando ahora y contigo, con la única persona que haría que Soul Eater se rebaje a cursilerías de este nivel.

Se abre la puerta de la habitación y anuncian que se ha terminado el tiempo de la conversación, me niego a perder el contacto visual, pero tú ya lo has hecho, cierras los ojos y sonríes, te levantas, y antes de desaparecer por la puerta susurras:

—Nos veremos pronto.

Lo último que mi vista alcanza de tu cuerpo son esos mechones rubios que quedaron centímetros atrás de tu cabeza. Me quedo sentado frente al monitor esperando que regreses y digas algo más, pero es en vano, por un momento siento como si hubieras huido de mi, pero me niego la posibilidad por puro orgullo, porque me da miedo siquiera pensarlo.

— ¿Cómo estuvo? —pregunta Kid desde la puerta, quiero ignorarlo, pero no tiene sentido seguir aquí.

—… ¿Quieres un café?… —contesto con otra pregunta, él suelta una risita y me toma del hombro, como invitándome a salir y dándome ánimos al mismo tiempo.

—Mejor un helado—dice, y aun si me da risa, me incomoda el hecho de que él lo diga. Eso es nuestro—Na, eso es cosa suya, yo prefiero un té—lo dice como entendiendo, pero sin ofenderse y en son de broma.

—Bien, pero sólo tú y yo, a Black se lo contaré luego.

—Como quieras—contesta indiferente y comenzando a caminar. Veo a lo lejos a Stein, ve que estoy por irme y asiente, indicando que no hay problema—supongo que es más fácil hablar sin que él grite.

—No negarás que lo hace más entretenido—respondo.

—Pero no se puede tener una plática seria, además, hace meses que no sales con nosotros, tienes que volver a acostumbrarte.

—Vale, pero ustedes tendrán que volver a visitarme.

—Jamás dejamos de hacerlo—contestó me disculpé con la mirada y él cambió de tema— ¿y bien, qué pasó? —dijo cuando nos sentamos en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

—Pues, te diré que no hablamos mucho, se veía nerviosa, por un momento incluso sentí que me tenía miedo, o que huyó de mi cuando interrumpieron.

— ¿De qué hablaron?

—Pues… me habló de sus terapias, pero, por alguna razón parecía cohibida, es decir, no es que no entienda lo incómodo y extraño de la situación pero, al menos yo no me sentí tan intimidado como ella parecía.

* * *

Después de contarle a Kid, y platicar un rato, me dirigí al departamento, él dijo que tu comportamiento es sólo por que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vemos y hablamos, y que seguramente estás muy ansiosa, y quizás si asustada, pero no de mí, sino de la situación por que, bueno, lo que pasó no es algo exactamente fácil de asimilar.

Al despertar al día siguiente, me dirigí a la academia, para ver que decían los análisis de nosotros, y cómo habías reaccionado.

—Buenos días Stein—saludé, entrando a la enfermería, creí que estaría aquí, pero, sólo estaban Nygus y Sid, atendiendo unas heridas del zombie, irónico, ¿no?

—Ah, Soul, buenos días, el profesor está con Shinigami-sama, están discutiendo algunas… cosas. No sé si puedas entrar justo ahora, pero prueba a ver. — dijo la enfermera un tanto dudosa, es algo extraño, pero no le tomé importancia, salí de ahí y me dirigí al comedor, con suerte encontraba a los chicos.

—Soul, encontré a Stein en el camino, dijo que si puedes pasar a su oficina en cuanto puedas.

—Ah, gracias Harvard, entonces, nos vemos, iré a ver que quiere.

—Bien, suerte, aléjate de los bisturís—contestó en broma.

—Entendido y anotado— y solté una risa, fue bastante natural, y creo que… relajante, hace un tiempo que no reía por cosas tan simples como una broma casual.

Me encaminé a la oficina de Stein, que quedaba muy cerca del comedor, entré y lo encontré en su escritorio, leyendo algunos papeles mientras preparaba café y fumaba un cigarrillo.

—Me dijeron que me buscabas—dije a modo de saludo.

— ¿Dónde ha quedado el respeto muchacho igualado?

—En el mismo lugar donde dejaste tu cordura.

—Bien, bien, no hay que discutir.

— ¿Y eso lo dices tú, precisamente?, pero está bien, entiendo, ¿de qué querías hablarme?

—Pues, es bastante sencillo, según revisamos ayer el monitoreo de almas, es muy evidente que sus almas se buscan—dijo con una sonrisa burlona y un tono jocoso— y que el alma de Maka ya no rechaza la tuya, aunque parece ser la misma Maka la que tiene cierta reticencia a regresar, según Azusa, al parecer le asusta que las cosas no sean igual que antes, pero, fuera de eso no hay ningún problema entre ustedes—claro que no serán igual, serán mejor, yo me encargaré de eso, te cuidaré y haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que todo sea tal y como te gustaría.

—Sin embargo, si hay una complicación… están naciendo una gran cantidad de pre-kishines en Australia, y al parecer tendrás que ir con Death the Kid a revisar el asunto y controlar la situación, no creemos que sea muy complicado, y esperamos que Kid como un shinigami te pueda manipular bien, sin embargo, estamos trabajando para que deje de lado su obsesión por la simetría durante la misión, llevar a las hermanas Thompson podría ser peligroso y sería mucho más fácil matar a alguien con un corte que con balas de energía. La misión durará unas cuantas semanas.

— ¿Y qué pasará con Maka y todo eso? —pregunté un tanto ansioso, tomando lugar frente a él.

—Pues, nada en especial, puede que regrese a Death City unos días, para ver cómo reacciona al ambiente de aquí, y la energía que recibe y da al ambiente a la ciudad, no debe ser nada muy complicado, y estando tú lejos sería mucho más fácil que se adapte a ti y a los restos de tu energía que quede en el lugar durante tu ausencia.

—Bien, creo que si es así como se maneja el asunto, tendrá que ser, después de todo, soy yo el que aleja a Maka de aquí—contesté seguro.

—Entonces, te vas mañana, Maka vendrá la semana próxima y tú volverás dentro de un mes aproximadamente, para dejar la situación en paz.

—Entiendo, espero que… todo marche bien.

* * *

.

.

.

_"Si tu alma se olvidó que la tristeza es  
recordar a la muerte y la depresión  
Tu dirección, cuándo llora el corazón  
se llena de mocos el valor,  
se irritan los ojos de la esperanza,  
suenatelos._

_Nunca es tarde, Nunca te rindas,_  
_Deshazte del miedo, Mañana empieza hoy._

_(Mago de Oz, "Mañana empieza Hoy")_

* * *

Bien, he de decir que no estoy del todo satisfecha con esto, y que de hecho me he tardado eternidades en un capítulo muy corto, lo siento y demás, pero tuve algunas cosas… empecé mi último año de preparatoria y es más complicado de lo que pensaba, aunque da igual, tengo un compromiso con ustedes y no puedo echarme para atrás. Además, quiero avisar que este sería el antepenúltimo capítulo de este fic, y que, bueno, ya está en la recta final, después de todo es muy corto, y solo cuento el final de la historia, y bueno, espero les haya gustado y lo disfruten, a mí me gusta, de cierta forma quedó mejor de lo que esperaba, y peor de lo que me gustaría, creo que es un punto medio muy justo, aun así, creo que pudo haber quedado mejor.

Bueno, muchas gracias a los que leyeron, y a los que han dejado reviews, espero de verdad poder hacerlo más rápido la próxima vez y que salga mejor. (gracias a: **Maka Death, Tsuki.1416, Di di 0-18 de verdad lamento si las decepciono con esto, me he atrazado en el capítulo más importante, y me ha quedado un poco mediocre, de verdad, perdón.**)

Que tengan un lindo fin de semana, y una semana aun mejor que todo les salga bien, que tengan éxito y suerte.

Igual a los favoritos, follows y demás, me hacen feliz y sentir culpable por tardar eternidades, lo siento, les juro que me esfuerzo, pero cálculo y física me tienen loca, de verdad.

La invitación de siempre, ¿dudas?, ¿comentarios?, ¿críticas?... ¡Review!

(Para ti, si, para ti que me dices Mitty, tu sabes quien eres ñ.ñ. gracias, de verdad por tu apoyo, por tus bromas, y espero que todo vaya bien en tu vida, de verdad que todo mejore, y bueno, este cap seguramente habría tardado 2 años más si no me hubiera auto-amenazado de muerte... Y recuerda, nuestra maldad está más al sur que en otras mujeres. Espero te guste, y si no, bueno, ya te dije, me podrás matar el lunes. Va para ti.)

**_Levantate,  
No te dejes ganar,  
Y echa a volar._**

**Te quiero. **

Moni, hermosa sigue tan internamente guapa.

Linda noche, día, semana, mes, año... linda VIDA... ^^

Mitt ^^


End file.
